Following Tributaries
by MistressAli
Summary: Yay... it's a sequel to "Glow of Something Bright". ...Snively reunites with his old friend Casssar. They follow a river. Find something not meant to be found. And everyone's lives are changed... forever.
1. tainted

Following Tributaries (c) 00'-01' by me, MistressAli  
All "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters and related indicia (c) and TM Sega/Archie/and DIC.  
Used without permission.  
Packbell (c) David Pistone. Also used without permission!  
Casssar and Cu Chulainne (c) MistressAli

This document may be freely distributed, as long as it's not altered in any way. Ok, peoples, this story contains: violence and gore, swearing, and just a tiny bit of sexual things. Rated R.

Just a note this ** indicates thoughts  
And ---- indicates Cu Chulainne's voice  
Also, this story follows "The Glow of Something Bright". If you haven't read that, I highly suggest doing it... or this story might be a tad confusing. :)

Lifeblood of Mobius  
Story #2  
"Following Tributaries"

Chapter 1:  
tainted

**Daddy is bad.*  
That was the child Casssar's terminology for it. Daddy was more than bad.  
Daddy was evil.  
*Daddy is hurting mommy.*  
Well, that certainly was the case. Casssar didn't know why she even bothered cowering anymore. It didn't stop the pain. But she couldn't stop her body from shaking, and seeking out the corner to hide herself in. She thought, maybe, if she folded her legs just right this time...daddy wouldn't be able to get inside...  
Daddy slammed mommy against the wall. He used her hair as a handhold. She used to be beautiful, Casssar remembered. But now mommy's face was full of scars, bruises, cuts, and burns.  
Her hair used to be thick and full, but daddy had torn most of it out. The rest was thin and ratty.  
"No, Henry, please." Daddy threw her into the wall. He kicked her hard. He wore big boots, the kind with the steel in the toe. Casssar covered her ears and rocked back and forth. Mommy scared her when she started crying.  
"You whore, you deserve it, you whore." Daddy always called her mommy that strange word. Casssar didn't know what it meant, but it sent terror into her.  
Daddy called Casssar that word too, when he was hurting her, but only when he hurt her in the very bad way. Casssar never knew what he did exactly when he hurt her in the very bad way, but it was the worst pain in the world. And not just her body hurt, but it made her hurt inside, and made her feel dirty and used, like the old washrag Mommy used to clean the floor.**

Casssar stared down the barrel of a gun.  
She wasn't a child anymore.  
She was an adult, a full thirty-five years of age. She was ripe and full, and she made the man in front of her even wilder than he already was.  
*He's crazy*, she thought idly, but his insanity didn't really frighten her. She was crazy too, maybe not in the same way, but she understood the warped mind quite well.  
They were in a cave. The air was damp, the walls covered with green moss. There was a hole somewhere up in the wall; shafts of light filtered in. It was really quite pretty.  
There was a Source pool in the cave. Casssar had just discovered it. The thick silver and gold liquid seemed to light up the cave. It was a strange sight. Green light above, yellow and white light below. It was very trippy.  
The man looked like he was tripping himself. Probably been smoking some of that Kudruz plant. That stuff made heads swirl with wild and weird visions, but at the same time, slowly burnt away the flesh lining the lungs. Very unhealthy.  
He waved the gun, and it caught the light and glinted.  
She remembered...

**Daddy turned away, laughing. He acted angry, but in the end, he always laughed like it was a big joke. He liked to drink or eat after beating mommy or her.  
Casssar held out her arms to mommy. But mommy didn't pick her up like usual. She didn't whisper in her ear and stroke her hair. Casssar's tears remained unwiped upon her cheeks.  
Mommy crawled over to the old coffee table. It had nicks and scars in it. Mommy once said that the table looked like her. Casssar didn't think it was funny.  
Mommy opened the drawer and pulled something out. It was shiny and glinted in the light.  
Casssar's breath drew in. It was a gun!  
Mommy grabbed it up and yelled at Daddy. She didn't really yell a word. She just made a shrieky kind of noise.**

The man was still waving the gun. His eyes were wide and crazed.  
"Hey, lady. This water is mine. So pretty. Silver and gold, silver and gold. It's so pretty."  
He came closer to her. She didn't move. "You're pretty too, lady. Maybe I'll let ya go. Maybe..." He laughed. "Maybe nottttttttt."  
She didn't twitch a muscle. He looked her over, pursing his lips like he wanted a kiss.  
She looked like a queen. Her head was held high, with noble poise. She stood solid, with one foot upon the cave ground, the other immersed in the pool.  
She had black fur, but he noticed something strange. Where her foot was emerged, the blackness washed away and left her fur gleaming white.  
Casssar noticed his gaze and looked down. She cursed inwardly. The purity of the pool washed away the taint on her fur; the black dye that she soaked herself in. She didn't want white fur. It was too pure, too virginal for her. She liked the black...the night's color, the deepness. It held her secrets and mysteries inside her.

**Mommy waved the gun like a madwoman. Her eyes were insane. Casssar could see the white showing round the entire colored part of her eye.  
Mommy turned the gun towards Daddy. But he wasn't afraid.  
"C'mon, you whore, do it. Fuckin' bitch. Yeah, ya can't, can ya." He spat onto the floor. "You know you're nothing without me."  
Mommy held the gun more tightly. Casssar curled up tighter, waiting. She almost wished Mommy would do it. She wished Daddy would die.  
Mommy waved the gun again. Casssar found herself looking down the barrel. It was like a long black tunnel. She whimpered.  
Mommy pointed the gun at Daddy.  
He kept taunting, making a 'come an' get me' motion. Mommy cried and screamed. Then suddenly, the gun turned inward. Casssar barely saw it.  
But she heard the explosion... Mommy dropped down with a thud. Casssar flinched, moaning...as the wetness of mommy's blood and brains splattered her hair and face.  
Daddy wasn't like Casssar. He didn't cry or curl up or even seem sad. He thought it was funny. He dropped down and tore mommy's clothes off. Casssar knew what that meant, but she couldn't believe it... How could daddy do the very bad thing to mommy when mommy was dead?**

"NO!" Casssar, the adult, Casssar the powerful, flared out with her magic like a firebomb. The cave incinerated. The Source rippled and hissed, the green moss burnt to black, and the man collapsed. He whimpered and twitched, near death.  
Casssar crouched down and pried the gun from his hand. The Source made hardly a splash as she threw the gun in.

*************

"NO NO NO!!!" A terrible shriek echoed off the buildings in west Robotropolis. Water washed up onto the feet of an enraged Robotnik, tyrant of the dark city.  
"HEDGEHOG, YOU WILL DIE!!" His old and tired threats reverberated in the air, then were drowned out as he grabbed one of the few remaining sentry SWATs and trashed it with a few powerful blows.  
The streets were flooded in west Robotropolis. The Freedom Fighters had come in, and with devastating, and unusual precision, they'd wrecked the water refineries.  
Snively looked down at his feet. He and the tyrant were on higher ground, and only a few inches of water washed the streets here. He shifted a little, hearing it splash under his boots, and winced. His side hurt; Robotnik had been angry earlier. A quick glance to his furious uncle confirmed that Robotnik was indeed unhappy again, and he sighed.  
He suspected they'd been led by King Acorn. It seemed too well-thought out, and...professional to have been thought up by the children. But he wasn't very concerned with that right now, because right now...Robotnik was pissed, and he was running out of things to scrap.  
Soon his attentions would turn to a softer, and more responsive target...  
"Why," hissed Robotnik, "didn't you **do** anything, Snively?!"  
Snively was looking down at the flooded streets, and he looked over at his uncle nervously. "I tried, sir, but they were fast...we didn't have time..."  
"I am so tired of your excuses." The tyrant timed his words to each thundering footstep towards his nephew.  
"Sir...sir please..." Snively backed away, wincing as his foot slid into one of the deeper puddles. There were craters all over the place. Big ones, small ones. They were made from the explosives the Freedom Fighters carried.  
"You have not one excuse left that would get you back under my good grace, Snively, and do you know what that means?"  
Snively shook his head. He wanted to move, but couldn't. When his uncle's eyes got mad and wild like this...they petrified him. He was frozen, save his shivering with fear. He didn't want to be hurt again, not today...  
"It means you're no good to me anymore! You're disposable!" Robotnik laid a vicious backhand on his nephew's cheek, snapping his head to the side. He collapsed to the ground, moaning.  
Three hard kicks followed the slap. Robotnik turned away, fuming. He put a dent in the wall, then turned back to his nephew. Snively was doubled over, clutching at his ribs. Robotnik sneered at the sound of his crying.  
He tried to crawl away as his uncle came near, but was knocked down again by a kick to the belly. He lay, sprawled and gasping, clothes soaked by the wet ground.  
Robotnik turned away again, and looked towards his command center. The sight of it, still standing tall and forbidding, calmed him a little. The Freedom Fighters could win the battles, but they would never win the war.  
But he didn't like them to win the battles. It ticked him off. He heard whimpering and turned. His nephew had risen to his feet.  
*They wouldn't win the battles if that idiot had done his job.*  
He went towards his nephew to further abuse him. Snively tried to flee. Ahead of him was a large explosion crater. He tried to veer around, but his foot slipped on the wet ground and he tumbled in.  
Robotnik went to the edge and peered down. The hole was not very deep. About a foot higher than Snively.  
"Snively, get out of there this instant."  
His nephew was cowering against the wall of the hole, sobbing and crying for all he was worth. "Sir...I'm stuck," he whined. "My foot is stuck." He cried harder as he tried to tug his foot free.  
Robotnik sighed. There was a slight incline leading down into the hole where the ground had collapsed. He went carefully down, angered by the fact his boots were getting dirty.  
The hole was quite wide. He stood, glaring at his pathetic kin. How he cowered, how his clothes were wet and sticking to his body. He looked like a drowned rat. He was streaked with dirt, cheeks all red and sticky with tears.  
Robotnik slapped him across the face, making him wail and press himself against the wall. *A stupid rat caught in a trap.*  
"Owww, sir...please. I'm stuck..."  
"I should leave you down here to rot, you imbecile!" Robotnik roared. His hand lashed out again. "I've good mind to do so!"  
"Ohhh sir, please! I'm s-s-sorry! There wasn't anything I could do..."  
"SHUT UP!!" Robotnik grabbed his nephew and shook him roughly, before throwing him against the wall. Then he sighed and wiped minute sweat off his brow. "It's over and done. Next time, Snively, I will not be so lenient with you."  
He grabbed Snively by the wrists, and with a good hard tug, yanked him free.  
Then he turned and went back up the incline, leaving Snively to rub his foot and sigh in relief.

Snively frowned. When he bent down to rub his foot, he saw the hole his foot had been trapped in. A few feet below the surface of the hole was liquid. He thought maybe it was water, but it gleamed in a strange way.  
He crouched down, thrusting his arm into the hole. He had to strain to reach it, but at last he felt the liquid on his fingers. He drew his arm out.  
It was not water. He recognized it instantly. The liquid that beaded on his hand, gold and silver, was the Source!  
"What's this doing here?" he whispered.  
He heard Robotnik bellow at him to get his ass out of the hole and start cleaning the damage up. He wiped his wet hand off on his pants, and eyed the Source hole one more time.  
*This'll be my little secret for now... Robotnik doesn't need to know everything...*

*******

The glasses were lifted; the sweet wine sloshed as they toasted, then dribbled down the chins from the mouths that drank eagerly.  
The village celebrated its victory as it always did, with much cheer, wine, and food. The children ran and played their games of tag and hide-and-go-seek merrily, while some people brooded, knowing they may have won a battle, but still there seemed to be no end to the war.  
Sally and her group, the leaders...Sonic, Bunnie, Rotor, Tails, Dulcy, and Antoine, along with her father, celebrated too. They held both the cheer of the children, and the melancholy of the brooders. They knew that it was important to celebrate, for it raised the morale of their little village. People who were depressed could not fight.  
Sally giggled and took a bite of the roasted corn on the cob that Antoine handed her. Sonic was telling jokes as usual. Some were corny, others quite raunchy, to the amusement of the young Tails. Bunnie shook her head disapprovingly.  
"Honestly, sugah-hog, li'l Tails here shouldn't be hearin' that kinda stuff!"  
"Aw, lighten up, Bunnie. The Big guy prolly already knows all that stuff, anyway."  
"Well, that don't mean that ya should be encouragin' that kinda talk!" But Bunnie's tone was more lighthearted than scolding. They had done good today. The end of the war might not be in sight yet, but it felt great to put a kink in the smooth operation of the hated city.  
Sally moved down the table to get more salad from the large green bowl in the center of the table. Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation within her. It was like the hairs rising on the back of her neck, but inside her, in her heart and stomach. She shivered a little and ran her hands down her arms.  
*I know this feeling. It's coming from the Source pool.*  
Yes, their very own Source pool in Knothole. Only she and her father knew about it. It looked like gold and silver water, but it was supposed to be the lifeblood of Mobius. Sally wasn't sure about that. But she had made friends with the purifier of the Source, a strange glowing entity of light who called itself Cu Chulainne.  
She knew that this was Cu calling her now.  
She looked across the table at her friends. They were busy eating and talking. They didn't notice her absence, and probably wouldn't for some time. She had time to sneak away to the pool, if she hurried.  
She turned away, and felt a hand on her arm. She jumped a little, then smiled at her father.  
"Did you feel it?" he whispered.  
"Yes."  
"Let us go."  
She looked back at her friends, and nodded. "C'mon."

****

Sonic wiped a stray piece of chili bean from his lip. He'd piled a little too much of the thick red sauce onto his hotdog. He chewed loudly, earning a distasteful look from Antoine.  
"Ya got a problem?" Sonic stuck out his food-covered tongue at the fox.  
"Son-eek, dat ees disgusting!"  
The hedgehog laughed.  
Antoine sighed, his turquoise eyes wandering over the party. He frowned a little as he saw King Acorn and Sally disappear into the trees.  
"Where are dey going?"  
"Who?" Sonic turned around, but saw only a stretch of empty forest.  
"Mah princess and zee king. They just went into zee forest."  
"Huh." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Wonder where they're off to."  
"Eet ees most unusual dat they would just get up and leave."  
"Sal has been actin' kinda funky lately," the hedgehog agreed.  
"Maybe because her father is cure-ed."  
"Maybe. I know I'd be happy if Uncle Chuck was deroboticized, so I can imagine that Sal's happy her pops ain't made outta rock candy anymore."  
Antoine nodded, accepting the explanation. He didn't want to think anything was wrong with Sally. It was just too much. She had been through so much danger. Always going into that city. Being captured, replaced by automations. They were so lucky that she hadn't been killed or roboticized. He shuddered. They were lucky that any of them hadn't been. Even him.  
*I just wish we could win theese war and be done. I just wish eet would end.*  
"Still," Sonic narrowed his eyes. "She still is acting all weird and stuff."  
"She ees just tired, Son-eek. She ees just happy to see her fathair healthy again."  
Sonic nodded, but his eyes were not reassured.

********  
Sally and her father entered the Source room through the secret door, which was located in the large boulder cradling one side of the power ring pool.  
There was a short walk through a cramped and damp passage, and then the cave spread out in a cavern. In the middle of the floor was the Source pool. It would've been dark in the cave, but the Source lit up the walls with a soft glow.  
They stood silently. A ball of light manifested itself above the pool and floated towards them.  
---Hello, my friends.--- Cu Chulainne did not speak aloud. They heard it in their minds. Such a powerful, magnificent, yet gentle and warm voice could not exist in the world of sounds...only a mind could hold such a voice.  
"Hello, Cu," said Sally aloud. King Acorn nodded.  
"What is the matter?"  
---There is a disturbance in the Source. I sense a hidden part of the Source has been opened to the surface. It is being tainted.---  
"By what?" King Acorn asked.  
"Is it Casssar?"  
---No, I do not believe so. This is not evil. It is more like dirt.---  
"Will it corrupt the Source?"  
---I do not know. I do not believe so. Still, I must purify any intrusion to the Source. That is not the problem. I can cleanse the Source from here, but the opening must be sealed.---  
"Why? If it's just dirt, it isn't going to hurt anything."  
---It must be sealed, for I felt a malevolent presence close to the opening. I do not believe the being sensed the Source, but it is possible it may find it. This being is a threat to the Source.---  
"Huh."  
---Also, someone has come in contact with this Source. I recognized who it was immediately. It was my old host, the small one.---  
Sally frowned. "Snively?"  
---Yes.---  
King Acorn looked startled. "Snively has touched the Source?"  
---Yes.---  
The two squirrels exchanged horrified glances. "Has Robotnik found it?"  
---The malevolent presence has not discovered it, as far as I can sense, but should the small one tell...it could mean disaster for the Source. I know what this malevolent man does. He brings corruption to the land.---  
"Yeah, we know," said Sally, sighing a little. "Well, shall we go and find this opening?"  
--Yes. I will guide you.---  
Sally laid her hands upon the ball of light three times. Three was the link. She relaxed, letting her mind grow blank. In a moment, she felt warmth inside her, and knew Cu Chulainne had entered her, clinging gently to her mind.  
Sally took a jar from a niche in the wall and filled it with Source. Cu could not stay away from the pool for long. The entity needed to refresh itself. But now, with the jar, it was like bringing along a fresh pack of batteries.  
"Let's go."  
King Acorn laid his hand on her shoulder. "Be careful, Sally."  
"I will." She kissed her father on the cheek and left.


	2. dark and delicate

Chapter 2:  
dark and delicate   
  
The Source flowed past her like a river. Casssar sat silently. She looked over at the body of the man. Smoke was still oozing off him, but he did not scream.   
Cass shook her head. "Fool," she scoffed. She stood up and stretched. Blinking her olive green eyes, she looked down the Source's path, then followed.   
The stream went for a long long way. The cavern grew narrower, but Casssar was not worried. She kept going, even when she had to squeeze to get through spots.   
She stopped to rest after an hour. Above her, she could hear strange sounds; rumbling and whirring. The rock walls around her vibrated from it.   
"I wonder what that is," she questioned aloud. The air did not answer.   
She continued following the stream's run. The tunnel narrowed, no longer was there dry land. She waded through the Source, enjoying the coolness on her legs. The tunnel ended rather abruptly. By this time, Cass was waist-deep in the Source. The liquid felt like silk on her body.   
She purred, twirling in a circle. She halted, noticing a hole in the ceiling, only a few inches above her head. It was a small hole, about wide enough for her to reach two hands through. A shaft of light shone down.   
She moved below it, titling her head back, but could see nothing but a gray sky.   
"Hmmm. Wonder where I am." She noticed the loud rumblings and churning noises were louder here.   
She put her hands up through the hole and pulled, trying to enlarge it. The earth crumbled into her eyes, making her curse loudly. She fell backwards into the pool, immersing herself completely. She gasped and sat up quickly. She rubbed her eyes, surprised to find the dirt gone. *The Source has taken it away*, she mused. *How strange.*  
She rose up again, prying at the hole. The ground was stubborn, refusing to move. She pulled hard. A chunk came loose suddenly, sending her tumbling back under the liquid. She stood up, sputtering.  
"HEY!" Somebody screamed outside. She heard the pounding of feet on the ground above her.  
"Who's in there?" a voice demanded. "Answer or we'll shoot!"   
Her ears perked up. That voice! That irritating, yet lovingly familiar voice.  
"Castdecass!" she cried.   
She heard a slight gasp, then a pair of eyes peered down at her. They widened and the face drew away. She grinned. It was truly the face of her old friend.  
"Casssar!" he cried. "SWATbots! Enlarge this hole!"  
She stood away as the robots ripped away the earth. They reached down and grabbed her, not exactly being gentle, but she didn't mind. Too much.  
They dragged her out, then released her at Castdecass's command.  
"Leave now," he demanded of them, and they obeyed.  
Casssar looked around. Yes, it was the same. The city. The smog was thick, the mood was dark and threatening. She loved it.   
Her eyes rested on Castdecass. That was her name for him. It meant 'of the blue eyes', which, at the moment, looked tired. But he smiled, glad to see her.  
He stepped closer tentatively, and embraced her rather awkwardly. She leaned her head down, not realizing he'd turned his head up to her. Almost shocked, they touched lips, then drew back. He blushed.   
"Oh Casssar," he sighed. "I never thought I'd see you again."   
"I am happy to see you," she said, voice filled with rare warmness.   
He nodded, then raised an eyebrow. "I see you kept yourself white."  
She looked down at her fur, sighing loudly. "No. I was black-furred, but the Source has taken it away." She growled a little. "I hate being white."  
Eyebrow stayed quirked, and he smiled wryly. "Aw, Cass, you look fine either way."  
She shook her head. "No... not agreed. I will remedy this soon." A swish of her magic could turn her black again, as she'd recently discovered. Although she preferred using the dye... it was just an old habit, she supposed. But this would work as well. And so, hand was swiped, magic glimmered, and white fur darkened.   
His eyes widened, and he stared at her.   
"Well! That was quite a trick."  
  
*******  
  
Sally ducked behind a pile of scrap as a group of SWATs walked by.   
"So, are we close yet?"  
---Yes. A few more paces to the west.---  
Sally adjusted her backpack so it hung more comfortably. She crept westward, then hid.  
"It's Snively," she hissed. "Is the hole near here?"  
---Yes.---  
The small man had his back to them, so Sally risked peeping out. She gasped. A tall black ermine was seated on a pile of scrap near Snively, and they seemed to be having a conversation.   
"That's Casssar! I thought you said she wasn't here!"  
---She was not before.---  
"Great," mumbled Sally. "Just great. She gives me the creeps."  
She scuttled low, creeping closer to the two. Their words traveled clearly to her.  
"You found that Source, obviously," said Snively. "Did you taint it yet? That's what you do, right?"  
"Yes, I did recently discover this Source river," nodded Cass. "I followed it to here. But I did not contaminate it yet."  
"Well, that's a good thing," Sally said aloud.   
Casssar's ear twitched, and Sally ducked, afraid the ermine had heard her. She started to turn their way, but was stopped by a soft voice.  
"I...I really missed you," Snively said. He turned away from Cass, head bowed.   
Sally, crouching behind a large crate, discovered a crack to peer through. She could see her enemy's face clearly; and was surprised to see the sparkle in his eyes. Tears.  
She frowned.   
---He is very hurt inside. He has affection for the woman. She soothes him.---  
*Puh. He's a little bastard.* Sally's frown turned to an angry scowl.   
Snively tried to discreetly wipe his eyes, hoping Cass wouldn't see.   
Sally scowled harder, feeling the skin between her eyebrows bunch together. Anger rolled through her. How dare he cry? She felt such hatred at seeing him act hurt. How dare that little punk feel that way? He was the one who caused the Mobians to hurt, him and his vile uncle. He had no right to be sad.   
*But...then, shouldn't I feel glad he's in pain?* NO. Because it wasn't good enough. If the little bastard was going to feel pain, she wanted it to be physical, and she wanted it to be eternal.   
  
Casssar ran her eyes over her small friend. He was standing rather stiffly. She turned him around gently, then crouched to look in his face. His eyelashes were damp. She slid her hands over his chest. She loved how slender he was.   
He winced as she pressed her fingers into his ribs. She liked the feel of the bones. She pressed harder. He cried out loudly, stepping away from her.  
Cass tilted her head, looking shrewdly at him. "You are still employed to your master?"  
"Uh...yes." He rubbed his side, whimpering.   
"He hurt you again, didn't he? What did he do?"  
Snively frowned. Casssar was disturbing in that way...she liked to know the gory details. She almost seemed excited when she saw somebody being hurt, or even hearing about it. But he didn't like it. She was supposed to be his friend...and here she was, wanting to know all about how Robotnik kicked the shit out of him.   
"Someday, I'll bring that fat slob down, and he'll be the one getting hurt." His voice was razor-edged.   
"I'll help you," Cass purred. "I would love to slit his throat." She fondled the knife in her belt; the only thing she wore. His eyes widened as she cut her finger, but she didn't seem to mind. Her tongue flicked out, cleaning the blood away.   
"Maybe," he said, voice trembling slightly, "But I wouldn't want you to get hurt...or roboticized."  
"Why?" growled Sally, "does he care so much about that skank?"  
---Their pasts connect them.---  
"Oh, so they knew each other?"  
---No. But they are familiar with the similar emotions in each other's pasts. The small one has had a painful past, and I suspect she has also.---  
"Who gives a crap?" the squirrel hissed furiously. "*I've* had a painful past. So has Sonic, and all my friends. And it's because of him and that damn Robotnik."  
Sally shook her head, fuming. "I don't see how you can feel sorry for them, Cu, honestly I don't. She's the one who goes around messing up your Source pools, and he's done all sorts of rotten things."  
---I only state what I know. It is not my place to judge.---  
"Well, it is mine." Sally was firm. "They're evil. And evil things don't deserve to live."  
  
"So..." Snively looked up at Casssar. "What are you doing in the city?"  
"Well, the Source river I followed led here."  
"Yes, I saw it down in that hole... where did the river start?"  
"Just a cave out in the forest." Casssar blinked and pressed her hand to Cast's cheek. He was so warm. He cradled her hand in his, averting his eyes almost shyly. It made her smile.  
"There was a tributary off the main river," she said. "I was going to go back and follow it once I found the end of the river."  
"So?" He rubbed her hand against his cheek. The fur was silken, and smelled lovely.   
"Will you follow it with me?"  
Snively peered around the city. The wreckage was amazing. The SWATS were working, (*for once*, he thought), and had made decent progress so far. The streets in West Robotropolis were almost dry now.   
He debated. They'd be fine without him, wouldn't they? He looked over at Cass. She had a little red smeared on her lips. He flashed back to the image of her licking the blood off her fingers. He shivered. *It's not sexy. It's blood. But the way she did it*.... He tried to shake away the thoughts.   
He couldn't leave. Robotnik would be furious. He rubbed his aching side. This was nothing. Robotnik would hurt him ten times worse if he took off with Casssar.   
But he couldn't help stealing another glance at the slinky woman, who at this moment, was rolling her tongue along her lips, removing the last traces of blood.   
"All right," he said. "I'll go." He paused. "Wait here a second."  
He trotted down the streets until he came to a group of SWATs. "Keep working," he demanded of them. "I will be away for a short time."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Sally waited until Snively had returned. He and Casssar went over to one of the craters that Sal and her group had caused early with their explosives.  
---There is the opening.---  
*Really?* Sally watched as Casssar leapt down into it. *Why's she going down there? Is she going to contaminate it?*  
---I was worried she would, but I do not sense that intent within her.---  
*Yeah. Yet.*  
She saw Cass's black arms reach up to help the little human down into the hole.   
Sally waited for a few minutes, then strode to the hole. Cu assured her the two were out of earshot. She grabbed whatever dirt and rocks she could and filled in the hole.   
She stamped her foot down upon it a couple minutes later, satisfied. It just looked like a crater hollow full of debris. Robotnik wouldn't look twice at it.  
"Are Snively and Casssar trapped in there?" she asked.  
---No. The Source river they are following opens in two places.---  
"So, Snively will be able to get out, come back here, and blab about the Source to Robotnik?"  
---Yes.---  
"Great. So what do we do about him?"  
---We must capture him. I can wipe the memory from his mind.---  
"Why not just wipe him from the planet?" Sally snickered.  
  
******  
  
Sonic and Tails arrived on the outskirts of Robotropolis.   
"Sonic, this is so cool! My first real mission!" The fox was silent for a moment. "But didn't you guys just finish a mission here?"  
"Yeah, but hittin' ole Buttnik when's he's down is the best thing we can do. As long as you don't tell your Aunt Sally." Sonic winked.  
Tails froze. "Ummm... Sonic. There she is..."  
"What?" Sonic looked in the direction of Tails' pointing finger. "Oh man. You're right."  
They watched as Sally came striding out from the city, looking neither right nor left. Her attention was focused on the ground. Sonic followed her path with his eyes, but saw nothing. But she walked like she was following a trail.  
He sped over to her. Tails followed, protesting that they should just hide and wait till she left.   
"What's up, Sal?"  
She screeched and snapped into a fighting position, fists clenched.   
"Oh, geez, Sonic." She relaxed. "You scared me."  
"What's up?" he repeated.  
Tails cringed, expecting her to start scolding.  
"Sssssh, Sonic hedgehog. I'm busy. Go do whatever you were gonna do."  
"What?" Sonic was stunned. "Whaddya mean, go away? Aren't ya even gonna yell at me?"  
"Do you want me to yell at you?"   
"Well, no..."  
"Good, then go away."  
Sonic frowned, and fell back a little. Sally didn't seem to acknowledge him still following her. She bent her head down, muttering to herself as they entered the forest.  
The city was out of sight when she stopped suddenly, and exclaimed, "We're heading back to Knothole! Crap!"  
Sonic looked at her curiously. "Well, duh, Sal. I thought that's where you were going?"  
She stood still, frowning. *The tributary they're following must connect to our Source pool. If Sniv and Casssar discover the cave...*  
Snively and Casssar had been in their cave before, about a year ago. But Snively had no idea that the cave was so close to Knothole. He'd never seen the secret door that led out through the rock cliff by the power ring pool. But with enough time, he could possibly find it. And then he'd find Knothole...  
"Damn," she swore, and took off in a trot. She howled as she was pulled back roughly by the arm.  
"Sonic!"   
"What's your problem, Sal? You're acting like a big weirdo!"   
"There's nothing wrong," she sighed.   
"Whatever. Why are you acting so strange, huh, Sal? What's your rush to get to Knothole?"  
"Nothing, Sonic hedgehog. I just have work to do."  
"Well, how come you want me to go away?" he pouted.  
"Cause maybe I wanna be alone."  
He looked at her shrewdly. "How do I know I can trust you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What if you're another robot clone?"  
Tails gasped and took a step back.   
"Oh puh-leese, Sonic, you really think I'm a robot? That's retarded!"  
They heard a buzzing noise. Something brushed over Tails' head. "A bee!" he shrieked. "A huge bee!"  
The bee turned and headed towards them. Tails continued to shriek, until the 'bee' landed on Sally's hand and revealed itself to be Uncle Chuck's messenger, a little flying lizard-bird.   
"Calm down, T2," chuckled Sonic.   
"I hate bees!"  
Sally slid a tightly-rolled note out of the messenger's carrying tube. "Great," she said flatly. "Antoine's captured."  
"WHAT?" Now it was Sonic who was shrieking. "I told that big dork to stay put in Knothole!"   
Sally put her hands on her hips.   
"I did! I told him not to follow us, and he didn't listen...he never listens."  
"Well, Sonic, I guess you oughta go and save him."  
"Ahhh, man! We should just let him get roboticized. He ain't any use anyway."  
"SONIC!"  
"Ok...ok!" He waved his hands around. "Geez, I was just kiddin' around..." His blue face wrinkled into a worried frown. "But what...what if you're a robot?"  
"If I was a robot, would I know how to do this?" She leaned forward, rubbing her nose against Sonic's. Then she kissed him on each cheek, and finally, on the lips. They kissed for only a few moments, but it seemed like forever to Tails. He turned away and pretended to puke.  
He drew away, grinning in delight. "Ok, ok! You're not a robot! And if you are, you're good."   
"Look, I'll explain everything later. Now, you guys get going and rescue Antoine."  
Sonic prepared to rev off.  
"...and you be careful with Tails! Make sure he doesn't get hurt."  
Sally grabbed hold of a tree while Sonic took off. She smoothed down her hair, watching him disappear.   
"Ok, now, let's get to Knothole!"   
---Yes. And hurry.---  
She broke into a run towards the village.  
  
******  
  
Casssar was leaning back against the tunnel wall, legs folded. The tunnel would've been somewhat dark, but the Source lit up the walls a bit. Castdecass also had brought a miner's hat along, complete with the flashlight built into the front.   
They sat silently, listening to the Source river as it gurgled past them. Cass closed her eyes contentedly. She led a leisurely life, free from people and work and a home. But it was also, at times, a lonely life, and sometimes, a painful life. Her past was sometimes her only company, and it was company that she did not invite.  
The silence was soothing to Snively at first. But eventually, he felt his old anxiety clawing its way up from his stomach. He hugged himself. What if Robotnik discovered he was missing? Oh, the pain, the pain. He looked over at Cass, then drew in a breath.  
The soft white light filtered over her body. Her black fur caught it, and gleamed. The lines of her body were etched bright in some places, others the light barely touched. Her breasts rose full and soft.  
He tried to calm his breathing. *It's just this tunnel air. Too damp and rich. Too different from the stale city air.* His lungs were weak, besides. That's all it was.   
But he knew that wasn't it.   
She opened one eye, smiling. "You are staring at me, little one."  
"No, I...I..." He finally managed a weak smile.  
"Awww, don't be shy, now, Cast. We are good friends."  
She pulled him over to her, wrapping him in her muscular arms and cradling him to her chest. He found his head resting on the pillow of her breast. It was quite comforting and he sighed, letting one of his hands wander onto her thigh. She purred, gently raising his head up to hers. They kissed for a long moment.  
"Cass," he drew away, voice a whisper. "You...you don't honestly like me...do you?"  
She put her hands to his cheeks, lifting his downturned face to hers. She probed his blue eyes, seeing the uncertainty, and deeper below, the fear.  
"Listen to me, little one....I am a loner. I don't have any friends. But I picked you, Cast, I like you very much."  
"But, look at me!" he protested. "You can't honestly...be attracted to me..." He bit his lip. "I mean...you're so beautiful..."  
"You're so insecure," she laughed. "You have a cute face. Pretty eyes, as well."  
"Oh please," he whispered. "You're just being nice."  
She chuckled, then pinched his cheek like an old grandma would, but hard. "I'm never nice!"  
"OWWW!" He pulled away from her with a shriek. "That hurt! Why'd you do that?!" He rubbed at the red mark her fingers had made.  
"You have a very nice scream," she said, her eyes narrowing. She ran her hands down his chest, then pressed hard on his ribs. He let out one of his nice screams, kicking to get away from her.   
"STOP IT!" he shrieked, "Stop it, Cass! That hurts!" His eyes shone with tears.   
She hung her head, suddenly quiet. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
He whimpered, then touched her arm. It was a rare sight to see her subdued like this. "Why are you so weird?" he hissed. "Why do you like to hurt people?"  
She looked up, eyes still narrowed. "Why do you?"  
"I don't..."  
"Your city does no harm?"  
"Well...uh..." he looked away. "I don't...get off on hurting people."  
"I know you do... "  
"Alright!" he snapped. "Maybe...sometimes. But you're just mean."  
"Oh-ho-ho," she laughed, "my little black flower...you cannot tell me your heart and soul are clean. You are dark inside."  
"Like a bruise," he muttered. He took off the miner's hat and twirled it on the floor. The light spun off the walls crazily. He turned to look at Casssar again. She smiled, the light glinting in her eyes and off her teeth.   
He suddenly felt wild...his lips and thighs tingling. He leaned forward, kissing hungrily at her mouth. They were wild for a moment, panting, kissing, his hands squeezing her breasts, and hers groping the front of his pants...then they fell back from each other.  
"Oh my," he said.  
  
*******  
  
Robotropolis was grim and dirty as usual, and Tails scowled because his shiny shoes were now smudged with grime.   
"Where's Uncle Chuck's hideout?" he asked.   
"You'll see."  
"Is it really cool?"  
"It's kinda neato inside, but don't touch any of his stuff."  
"What do ya think I am, a little kid?"  
Sonic snickered. "No way, big guy. That's Sally's job."  
They both laughed.  
They reached the junk pile that housed Sir Charles's spying headquarters. After looking carefully around, Sonic picked up a brick and pinged it against a pipe protruding from the heap. A second later, the hidden door opened and they entered.   
"Hey Unc...where's dufus...I mean Antoine?" greeted Sonic.  
His uncle sighed. Whether it was Sonic's teasing of Twan', or the fact that Antoine seemed to get captured more than **all** of the Freedom Fighters combined, Sonic couldn't tell.   
*We should just tie him to a chair and stuff him in a closet, somewhere. He'd do about as good in there as he does out here, hell, he'd do more good not being able to get his butt into trouble.* He rolled his eyes, but knew Chuck probably wasn't thinking along the lines of himself. Chuck always said there was some good to be found in everyone. Well, with the exception of Robotnik.  
"Antoine's in the holding cells right now. But hurry, they may be transferring him to the interrogation room at any time."  
"Great." Sonic could just imagine how great **that** would be... Antoine was such a weirdo. Going all nuts about snails and pancakes and crap. How stupid.  
"Well, Tails, shall we rescue Mr. Retard?"  
"Yeah." Tails made a face.  
Uncle Chuck sighed again.  
  
********  
  
Snively marveled at how cool the cave surface felt on the skin of his left hand. And then, the fiery contrast, where his right hand lay nestled in Cass's furry tail. A tingle spread through him, from lips, still locked with hers, all the way down to the tips of his toes. And the tingle was mighty strong between those two areas. Oh yes...the tingle was the most intense in the area Cass's hand was squeezing and fondling.  
"Black flower," she whispered in his ear.   
"Is that your new nickname for me?" he whispered back. "Instead of Castdecass?"  
"I don't know yet..." she said. "I like it. It fits you... dark and delicate..."  
He tried to laugh, but it came out as a groan instead. "Cass, I...I can't think when you're doing that..."  
"Oh, but don't you like it?" She rubbed her hand a little harder.  
"Ummmmm...of c-c-course I like it...but..."  
"Then, quiet, little man, and let the woman do her job."  
"You're quite naughty," he grinned.  
"Oh-ho-ho, you're not so innocent yourself, despite those baby-eyes. I know better."  
He wiggled away from her. "Come on, let's keep following this river."  
"What, no more fun?" She licked her lips.   
"No, sorry." *Like it would really be fun for you,* he thought dryly. *I'm just such a prize. Yes, suuure.*  
  
They had followed the stream for three minutes, when the tunnel widened. Snively was a bit relieved. He didn't particularly like cramped spaces. At least it wasn't dark.  
"So, what are you going to do? How come you haven't tainted it yet?"  
Casssar looked at him sharply. "Maybe I don't wish to taint it?"  
He looked back at her, gaze equally razor-edged. "But I thought that was your 'thing', Casssar." He smirked, but it held no glee. "Don't tell me that Cu Chulainne has convinced you not to..."  
"No, that's not it," said the ermine, looking troubled. "But what it said had a point. My father was not contaminated by the Source itself, but by whatever had tainted it. So...a person could be responsible for my father...what my father became..."  
"Oh, so now you're letting ole Cu off the hook, eh?"  
"Not necessarily," she trilled, stabbing a pointed claw at him. "By tainting all the Source I find and having them in my power, I can learn very much about this planet. Including information about every single person who's ever touched the Source...including the one who may have corrupted my father!"  
"A nice plan, I suppose." Snively kicked his foot at the passing liquid. "But what if the person responsible is dead?"  
"If they are alive, then they will pay. If not," she shrugged. "At least I know."  
He cast her a reproachful look. "You're a hypocrite."  
"Why?" Her eyes flared.  
"Because, you're angry because somebody tainted a Source pool. Then your father bathed in it, becoming evil. Right? Well, you're doing the same thing. What if someone bathes in one of **your** corrupted pools? Hmmm? Then they'll turn evil and terrorize their families."  
"I am not irresponsible like that! I will ensure the Source follows my command only! The person who tainted the pool my father found didn't care." She frowned. "He might not have known how to control the Source once it was under his influence. But I do!"  
He thought of Cu Chulainne. How he wanted to get that ball of light back. For what it'd done to him. It was a liar. It'd given him hair, his old beloved hair. But then, as soon as he'd completed its task, it'd just taken it away again.   
He loathed even the mention of the entity's name... *it was a malicious spiteful thing*, he thought, *pretending to be all nice and pure. Why did it have to do that to me?*  
*It wasn't fair, but then, nothing in my shoddy life is fair.* He felt a stinging in his eyes and turned away from Casssar. Her hands were on his shoulders in an instant, spinning him around. Her eyes searched his almost greedily, then seemed evilly thrilled to see the wetness there.   
"Why are you crying? Does your side hurt again? What did your master do to you?"   
"Shut up."  
"Did he kick you? Punch you? Throw you against the wall?" She shook her head viciously, sending her thick chunks of hair flying all over her face. She looked feral in that instant, and he drew back fearfully.  
"Did you cry?" she hissed.  
The tear freed itself from his eye, dripping slowly down his cheek. He raised his hand to wipe it. "Quit asking things like that, Cass, I mean it."  
"It's a simple question."  
"I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER IT!!!" He screamed, suddenly furious. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" He shoved her as hard as he could. She screeched, toppling into the river.   
He raced around, wildly looking for something to pick up. He wanted to bash her face in. He wanted to knock that sick tongue out of her head. He found nothing, and satisfied himself with kicking and screaming at the wall instead.  
She stood up, dripping. Coated with the Source, she looked like a statue of precious metal. She shook, dislodging the thick liquid. Her fingers shot out. His fury turned towards her again. He charged at her. The fingers flicked.  
He let out a short cry as he slammed backwards into the cave wall as if punched by an incredible force. He dropped to his knees, dazed, then collapsed. Pain hit him everywhere at once, like every bone had shattered, every vein had ruptured. He screamed.   
"NOOONOOOONOOOO!" He thrashed, then lay still, panting. The pain was gone. Cass stood over him, leering down.  
"One thing, Cast, don't attack me. My magic can do things you would not believe, and probably do not wish to see."  
He burst into tears.  
Her leer widened into an ugly grin.  
He moaned, putting his hands to his face. "Cass, why are you doing this to me?" he sobbed.   
Her eyes widened. She turned away. 'No. No. Please no.' A memory hit her hard...  
  
**"Daddy, why...why are you doing this to me?!" The little girl Cass screamed and cried, trying to kick her way free. But daddy was big and strong. She used to like that, when he was good. Before he'd turned evil. He used to throw her in the air, and catch her, and twirl her around.  
But now he didn't use the strength to play. He used it to hurt.  
"Daddy, please!" He had her by the ankle and pulled her back towards him.  
"Little whore," he belched in her face. She turned her head away. His breath stunk like the booze he consumed daily.  
He lit a cigarette, while holding her down by straddling on top of her. He puffed away, switching his grip.   
Cass could hardly breathe from the smoke blasting in her face. Daddy didn't care. He puffed the cigarette with one hand, using the other to force her legs apart.  
Cass cried.***  
  
"Oh Cast!" She moaned, gathering him in her arms. "I am sorry." She wasn't used to using healing magic. She liked destructive spells, killing spells. But she could do it. She pressed her fingers to his wrists, feeling the pulse.   
His life. Yes. She fed her healing powers into the throbbing vein of his life. It seeped through him, soothing the pain, healing the injury. He sighed, eyes drooping. It made him sleepy.  
She released his arms, and cradled him against her. His little hands clasped around her, hugging, resting his head upon her breast.   
"I am sorry, Cast," she whispered. "I am sorry."  
He didn't know why, but he didn't feel angry. Or resentful. Or anything but comfort in her arms. "It's alright," he mummered, and strangely, he meant it. 


	3. been there...haven't done that

Chapter 3:  
Been there... haven't done that   
  
Sonic and Tails crawled through the air ducts. Tails paused to cough. Sonic stopped him before he could resume crawling.   
"I think we're here, little bro," he said softly, looking down through the grating below his hands. They stared down into an empty cell. They moved along, peering down into each cell they encountered, but saw no one.  
"He doesn't have any prisoners, Sonic," said Tails.  
"Well, that's a good thing, but where's Antoine?"  
"The roboticizer?"  
"Maybe. We'll check interrogation first. C'mon, we gotta hurry."  
"Ok."  
Sonic pulled a small flat device out of his shoe and flipped it open. It was a small holographic map of the entire airduct system. His uncle had made it for him a few months earlier, and it made travel through the city much faster and easier.  
After examining it for a moment, he traced the quickest path to the interrogation room with his finger. "Computer, save track."  
The computer trilled an affirmative note. The path he'd traced lit up.   
"Let's go."  
  
They reached the interrogation room quickly. Peering down through the air vent, they saw Commander Packbell. The android was humming, sharpening some very sinister looking tools.  
"Wonder who those are for?" whispered Sonic.  
"Poor Antoine," Tails replied.  
Sonic nodded, making a face. *Ant might be a dork, but nobody deserves that kinda stuff!* He looked down again at the android, grinding his teeth. He hated that 'droid.   
"Let's wait," whispered Sonic. "Until they bring Ant in."  
  
*******  
  
As he glanced over at the ermine, Snively noticed that Casssar's eyelashes were eerily illuminated in this strange light. They looked like a golden fringe. She turned her head down towards him, crinkling her face in a smile. Her teeth shone silver.  
  
Her brief dip in the river had turned her white again, but she'd quickly remedied it with a swipe of her hand, restoring fur back to its midnight shade. He quirked an eyebrow; he hadn't minded her white, it made her look sweeter, more gentle. A slight tremor went through him at the thought of her rising from that liquid, and that horrid magic she'd thrown at him.   
Gentle was not quite a good description for her.   
"What were you thinking about before?" he asked. "That made you...stop..."  
"I was thinking about my daddy," she said simply.  
"So...how uh...was your father?"  
"Oh ho ho, my father!" she laughed dryly. "Before he found the Source pool, he was my hero. After...he was my nightmare." She threw her arms out, a sick grin on her face. "He raped my mother everyday. And when he was done with her, he fucked me."  
Snively made a face.  
"He beat us, too. With whatever he could get his hands on. Pans, belts, rocks, whatever...but he liked using his hands best."  
"All right, you don't have to tell me everything!"   
She looked down at her stricken friend. "Does it turn you on?"  
"No..." his voice went soft. "I think it's awful."  
"Your father was quite the same, wasn't he?"  
He was quiet, looking at the ground. Beatings, now that was a familiar memory. Perhaps not with rocks or pans, but certainly with belts. And fists. "Yes..." he said finally, voice still lowered. "But...uh...minus the molestation. He never did...sexual things to me." He bit his lip; this was not a discussion he found pleasant, but it tumbled forth anyway. "He was always beating me, and calling me names."  
She raised an eyebrow. "When I first met you, you told me 'Snively' wasn't your real name. Your father called you that, didn't he?"  
Her small friend seemed a bit startled. "Yes...that's right."  
She nodded and smiled. "Yes, I figured it was... My daddy had a nickname for me too. 'Whore'. But nobody else called me that. Because I wasn't a whore. **He** was the whore."  
He was silent for a moment. Her voice struck him. She'd been hurt, she'd been dragged into the dirt, humiliated, she'd suffered just as much as he. Yet, she still spoke with such pride, such strength. *How's it possible...how does she do it?*  
"How come your nickname stuck?" she questioned.  
"Because everybody called me it. My whole family. My pops had a big sense of humor...he thought it was funny to register me as Snively in the schools. I guess it was funny. Nobody knew who I really was..."   
Teeth clenched as his thoughts swirled. *Even my damn mother. She could've at least kept my real name... but no. She went along with it.*  
Casssar's voice shook him out of his reverie. "You should quit using it. Use your real name! What your father gave you is a weakness. Why should you continue the 'joke'?"  
"It's too late," he growled. "Anything other than Snively wouldn't sound right."  
"Even Castdecass?"  
He smiled. "No, I like Castdecass."   
She laughed. "Or Black Flower. I am beginning to like that better."  
He grinned wryly. "Yes, very cute, Cass." He returned to her earlier comment. "But, still...changing my name isn't going to make me strong."  
She touched him on the shoulder. As he looked up at her, she cradled his face in her hands. "You could be strong if you wished. I used to be weak. With training and confidence, you can be strong! Hush." She put her finger to his protesting mouth. "You're going to say you're small...huh...that doesn't matter. Sometimes size doesn't matter." She closed her eye in a wink.  
He nudged her with a smirk. "Sure, Cass. You're such a joker."  
"You should listen to me," she chuckled. "I'm one smart girl."  
He quirked an eyebrow in his usual fashion. "Yes, agreed. But I can't ever hope to beat Julian."  
"Your master."  
"Yes." He made a face to that word; 'master'. But it was true... Robotnik controlled him, using fear and pain as his chain and collar.   
"We shall have to kill him sometime." Casssar laughed in her eerie way, and a tremor went through him.   
"Oh, agreed again," he chuckled darkly. "Killing Julian would make for a most pleasant day."   
She answered with another laugh, squeezing his shoulder gently.   
  
They made their way down the tunnel. It was starting to get a bit narrow. Snively didn't particularly like that. He wasn't claustrophobic, but still...  
Cass's voice soothed him as they walked. She was being awfully chatty. He did his best to hold up his end of the conversation. He found it both easy...and hard... He had a lot to talk about, but at the same time, was a bit uneasy discussing personal things with her.  
As they slithered down the narrow passage, they walked very close. Her fur brushed against his skin occasionally, making him shiver.   
*I should be afraid of her. After what she did.*  
But he wasn't.  
Even after remembering how she'd blasted him...so nonchalantly. Barely a flick of her fingers.   
But he wasn't.  
*But I should be!*  
But he wasn't.  
*She likes me. It's not like...she's going to beat me like Julian does.* He ground his teeth. *she's just...weird...sometimes. But it's not like she does it deliberately.*  
He shook his head. *Quit thinking about it. Shut up.* He looked over at her.  
*She's beautiful. So leave me be. I want to enjoy being with her as long as possible.*  
  
********  
  
Her throat was raw from panting. Sally paused, leaning heavily against a tree.  
*Man, don't think I've ever run so hard in my life!*  
---Much is at stake.---  
"I know!" she said aloud, words marred by her heavy breathing. "But I'm not going to do any good if I collapse of exhaustion!"  
---You can rest for a moment.---  
"I intend to!" She shut up then. Too much effort to talk. After she regained her breath, and her heart had slowed a bit, she leaped into a run.  
She was almost there.  
*When I get ahold of that little brat Snively, I'm gonna...Well, it ain't gonna be pretty. If he finds Knothole, he'll annihilate us for sure.*  
---We will wipe his mind free of any memory. Even if he does not find Knothole. We will wipe any memories of even seeing the Source.---  
*I'd rather just kill the little creep.*  
---Why this sudden hatred towards the small one? I did not sense that in you before. Not to such a degree.---  
*I'm just fed up with all this crap. Him and Robotnik have to go down sometime. We never kill them. We could. We've had opportunities. I know...it's not our way. But maybe it should be.*  
---That is not like you.---  
*Fine. Ok. So maybe I wouldn't kill him. But, seriously, it's time we really start to hurt Robotnik!*  
Maybe, if we capture Snively, we can hold him for ransom or something. Make Robotnik give up something important. Or we can like...interrogate Snively for information. Everything we can get.*  
---Doesn't interrogation involve torture?---  
She laughed. *You wouldn't have to torture Snively to make him talk! He's a total wuss! Although I wouldn't mind smacking the little runt.*  
Cu Chulainne sighed inwardly. The small one **could** be annoying sometimes.  
  
*******  
  
  
The tunnel was very narrow at this point. Casssar had problems squeezing herself through.   
Snively, of course, had no troubles. He nearly slammed into Casssar, who was standing rigidly in front of him.   
They were in a cavern. More importantly, a cavern with a source pool.  
"This place looks very familiar," said Casssar.  
Snively looked around, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu'. "This is the Acorn Source pool!" he exclaimed. "Look!" he fingered a tapestry on the wall that bore the royal symbol. "This is definitely the same place!"  
She suddenly clamped her hand over his mouth.   
He looked up at her questioningly. She pointed.   
Something was floating in the pool.   
He gasped underneath her hand.  
A dead body?  
It moved. He nearly screamed, but Cass's hand was so firm he couldn't make a sound.  
Whatever it was came to the shore, then shook off. Snively's eyes widened.   
The long tail. The regal poise. The long cloaks.   
King Acorn!  
He pried Cass's hand off his mouth, narrowing his eyes in thought. If King Acorn was here, Knothole couldn't be too far away.  
*Never thought of that before*, he thought dryly. *Guess I was too busy getting abducted by Princess Sally*. That stupid whore. She'd taken him right out of his bedroom. All wrapped up in a sheet, so he hadn't seen where they were going. Ah well.  
With the King all things were possible...  
  
********  
  
Sally felt a strange sensation in her mind, as if Cu had suddenly jumped. It startled her and she tripped. Fortunately, she landed rather soft upon a bed of moss.  
*What is it?*  
--Your father was bathing in the Source. Now I sense another presence there with him...the small one! He is fighting with your father!---  
*No!*  
---Yes. Hurry.---  
*I know! I'm going!*   
Though it seemed impossible, Sally forced her body to move faster.  
She couldn't allow them to harm her father.   
She couldn't allow them to find Knothole.  
*I'm coming, daddy. Hang on.* 


	4. a failure to communicate

Chapter 4:  
A failure to communicate   
  
King Acorn had been bathing peacefully when someone had jumped him as he emerged from the pool. At first, he thought it was someone, Sally maybe, playing a joke. But when he found out who exactly the joker was, he was enraged.  
Snively punched King Acorn in the face. Casssar remained by the pile of rocks, watching in amusement.  
King Acorn growled, slamming Snively stomach-down beside the Source. Grabbing him by the shirt, he forced his head underneath the liquid.   
"Traitor!" The muscles of his arms were firm and hard as he fought to keep the human under the Source.   
Snively scrabbled for traction under the liquid. His hands slid on the slick bottom, then his fingers hit a crack in the floor. Putting all his weight into them, he pushed up with all his might, sending King Acorn toppling backwards.  
"Drown me, will you?" he sputtered, kicking the king hard in the stomach. "I think not!"  
The king skittered backwards, fumbling in his robes, where he drew a dagger from its sheath. It was really for ornamental purposes, with a blunt edge and a dull tip, but it was a weapon nonetheless.  
Snively jumped backwards as the king slashed. "Your highness, how uncivilized!"  
"Fight fire with fire," the king grunted, swinging again. This time the knife struck Snively hard in the elbow as he threw his hands up to protect his face. The blow spun him around and into a stone outcropping.  
"Ow!" Snively moaned, tears welling up in his eyes. He turned in time to see King Acorn barreling towards him. He rolled along the wall, wincing as the blade struck the wall where he'd been.   
King Acorn struck again. This time the knife was true to its target, heading straight towards Snively's left lung, when suddenly the king's hand froze, inches from the tiny human's chest.   
Snively's breath blew out, high and scared, and he moved only his eyes to see Casssar casually flick her hand. King Acorn crumbled to the ground in pain.  
"You don't think I'd let him stab you?"  
Snively blew out another nervous breath. "Well, you took long enough to step in!" He moved away from the wall and stood next to the ermine, rubbing his elbow.   
King Acorn lay motionless, breath coming out in angry pants.  
"Let me up, witch! Release me!"  
"Silence!" Casssar snarled. "Be glad I haven't harmed you further!"  
"I am the king!"  
"You *were* the king, and I do not govern myself by your obsolete rules!"  
King Acorn sputtered. "But you work for *that* wretch?!" He grimaced in pain as she flicked her fingers.  
"I work for no one!"  
"Then why do you..."  
"Shut up," Snively said. "You stupid old coot." He stomped his foot dangerously close to the king's face. Then he knelt down in front of the monarch and pulled his head up viciously by the hair.  
"Now, I want to know where Knothole is..."  
"You won't get anything out of me, whelp!"  
A slow evil smirk crossed Snively's face. "As usual, you're wrong, your highness..."  
  
******  
  
Antoine shivered in the interrogation chair. Under his fur, he could feel the sweat beading up.  
The one before him grinned calmly, red eyes glimmering in the dimmed lights. Packbell never thought the typical bright lights used in interrogations were scary. *Make it dark...more like a grave. Dark so they can't see what's coming...*  
He stood, sliding one scalpel against another. The fox trembled, wincing at the whispering of the metal, the sweet nothings of bloody cuts and gut-wrenching pain.  
"You scared," Packbell glanced at the info screen, "Antoine?"  
Antoine 'eeped' at the android's low menacing voice. "N-n-n-n-noooo," he stammered, but failed to convince Packbell or himself.  
The android set one of the scalpels down and advanced on his prisoner with the other in hand. Antoine squealed and struggled against his bonds.  
"Nonononono! To be please not hurting me!"  
Packbell placed the scalpel under Antoine's chin, titling his head up. The fox's teeth chattered in fear as Packbell's eyes met his. "But that wouldn't be any fun!"  
  
Up in the airduct, Sonic smiled. This was a perfect time to leap to the rescue, cheesy line in place.  
"Sorry to spoil your fun, Pack*smell*, but it's time for your nap!" Sonic was through the air grate in seconds, plowing into Packbell. The android hit the wall hard, neck snapping back and his skull making a large dent.   
An ordinary creature might've been killed, but Packbell was merely dazed. Sonic struck him again, while Tails undid Antoine's restraints.  
Then he zoomed back, grabbed up Tails and Antoine and was gone.  
Packbell growled, standing up and calling up security. "One prisoner escaping, in the company of Tails the fox and Sonic the hedgehog. Detain at all costs!"  
Then he contacted his leader, knowing Robotnik would be none too happy about this.  
*Another day, another slipup,* Packbell thought sourly.   
  
******  
  
Robotnik sighed. The hedgehog. Again. After contacting several SWATs and Spy Eyes, he learned they were heading west to elude the troops Packbell had alerted.   
*They'll be heading right into that dolt Snively and his crew.*  
He smiled darkly. There were a lot of bots there. The hedgehog could possibly be in for trouble...if his moronic nephew could handle it properly.   
"Not bloody likely," he growled, but at least he could look forward to bashing the little bastard's head against the wall when he failed...  
He contacted the site. "Snively, come in."  
There was no reply.  
"Snively, come in!"  
No answer.  
"Snively! Where are you?!" Now he was getting annoyed.   
"SNIVELY, ANSWER NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL SEND YOU TO THE INTERROGATION ROOM FOR A WEEK OF *HELL*!"  
But the only sound over the COM link was the quiet crackle of static.  
Robotnik sat back, eyes narrowed, and teeth clenched. His anger was growing steadily, and soon there would be no way to contain it...  
  
********  
  
King Acorn struggled in Casssar's grip. The witch. The bitch!   
Ordinarily, he might've found her attractive. But not now, not when she was holding him, and that blasted needle-nosed prick was smirking in front of him.  
"Where is Knothole?"  
"You go to hell!" King Acorn spat, making sure spittle sprayed the human's face.  
Snively slowly wiped his sleeve across his face, and eyed the glaring king calmly. Then his fist shot out, nailing the king squarely in the nose.  
King Acorn jerked and screamed curses and oaths, threatening Snively with a long existence in a very hot place, but Snively merely scoffed it off.  
"If I believed that bullshit, then I figure I'm already going..." he shrugged, blue eyes insolent. "So your threats really don't frighten me."  
"I'll kill you myself, traitor!" King Acorn howled. "And that's a threat that should scare you!"  
In response, Snively drew back a fist and broke the king's nose.  
While King Acorn moaned, Cass released him. One fist was clenched, sparkles of light circling it like rings of a planet.   
King Acorn found himself paralyzed from the chest down. He cradled his nose with one paw.  
"I see no entrance," she said, "except for the one we came through, and I know you didn't come from there. So, how did you enter?"  
King Acorn drew his hand away. Blood coated the fur, and he felt more oozing from his nostrils.  
"Well?" Snively demanded.   
"I came the way you did."  
"You liar!" Snively's voice rose. "It'll do you no good to be stubborn, you old coot! Tell us and maybe I'll spare your life." His teeth shone in a sudden smile, thin and predatory as a snake. "And maybe that of your daughter as well..."  
"You won't touch her!" King Acorn screamed, then received a hard smack and a cheap stomach shot.  
He moved forward, enraged, breaking free of the paralysis. He slammed his fist into Snively's stomach in a vicious uppercut, lifting him right off his feet.   
Snively staggered backwards. King Acorn got a hold of his arm, drawing the human towards him, then punching him in the face and kneeing him in the belly.  
The human screamed as King Acorn grabbed his arm again, twisting nearly hard enough to break, and then the king was on the ground again, writhing in pain.  
Cass's olive eyes were neutral. Snively wheezed and managed to stand in a painfully hunched position. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his gut, but he felt like vomiting or crying or both.  
"Thanks for jumping in so soon," he hissed at Cass. She shrugged.  
"I did not expect him to break my paralysis spell. His anger made his strength incredible!" She wagged her finger. "You should not have threatened his child."  
Snively scowled. "But that's what 'bad guys' do, Cass."  
She snapped her fingers. "He will not break this spell." King Acorn was pulled to his feet and as Cass walked, forced to follow her. "It's an invisible leash."  
"Great, but make sure he stays that way." Snively limped painfully to the wall and pressed against it. "There has to be a secret door here somewhere..."  
  
*******  
  
Bunnie was very content.   
The power ring pool was cradled on one side by forest, on the other, by a cliff. She had walked the narrow strip of land between the pool and the cliff side to a stone ledge there.  
Now she was perched on the ledge, leaned against the stone wall, which was sun-warmed beneath her back. Sunglasses shaded her view, and a fruity drink cooled her throat.  
*Ah, these are the days,* she thought, smiling.  
Then suddenly, the rock rumbled. She jumped, nearly spilling her drink, and then lifted her sunglasses to stare in amazement. A door was opening in the cliff side!  
*Mah goodness! Ah didn't know that was there!*  
She set down her drink and rushed over, too curious to be cautious.  
She wasn't prepared for who came out...she heard the sound of footsteps and her mouth practically dropped at seeing Snively!  
Then she snapped her mouth shut and rushed him. His hand moved up in a quick motion, and she felt something cold press against her chest. Looking down, she saw it was a laser pistol.  
"Back off, rabbot," he hissed. "Unless you want a new hole to breathe through..."  
She took a step back, fists clenching helplessly. "What are ya'll doin' here?" she demanded.  
He ignored her as a black ermine came up beside him. Behind her, Bunnie could see the shadowy figure of King Acorn.  
"Your highness!" she exclaimed, taking a step towards him, but Snively jabbed the gun into her chest, making her retreat.  
"Put the gun away, Cast," the ermine said.  
Snively shrugged and obeyed. Casssar didn't like guns, or so she'd said. The first time they'd met, she'd shot him in the shoulder.  
*Well...I did shoot her first...*   
Cass flicked her fingers and Bunnie grimaced. Snively saw nothing, but figured Bunnie was in an invisible leash just like the king.  
"How'd ya'll get here?" she asked again, then addressed the king. "Yer Highness, where the hoo-haw did that door come from?"  
King Acorn looked weary, and his nose seemed strangely out of place, like it'd been knocked slightly to the side. "Now is not the time to explain. We must try to get free."  
Snively turned around and slapped the king. "Shut up."  
"How dare ya!?" Bunnie was highly angered by that action. One of her metal feet came forward, kicking Snively hard in the shin. He howled, hopping around on one foot.  
She smirked.  
"Bitch," he snarled. Her head snapped sideways from his vicious backhand, sunglasses went flying and splashed into the pool. She saw stars momentarily, stunned. She never knew the pipsqueak could hit so hard...  
Casssar grabbed him by the shoulder as he went for the rabbit again. "Enough, Cast. Calm yourself down."  
Snively sighed a little, then smiled. "Alright...I'm calm."  
Bunnie rubbed her cheek, eyeing Cass. "Who are ya'll, anyway?"  
"Casssar!"  
Bunnie raised an eyebrow. "All rait...should I know ya?"  
Cass's mouth curved in a grin. "No."  
Bunnie noticed the ermine had a fang exposed at one side of her mouth. It reminded her, although it was much smaller, of Nack the Weasel's ridiculously oversized tooth.  
"Do ya work for Robotnik?"  
"No."  
"Well, it seems yer workin' for Needle Nose here!"  
Snively was rubbing his shin, and the look he cast Bunnie could've turned lava into ice. But then his demeanor changed and he threw an almost perverted smile at the ermine.  
"I wish," he said.  
The ermine laughed. "Oh no, I do not work for Castdecass! He's my friend."  
"Castdecass?" King Acorn mouthed. Bunnie shrugged.  
"Whatever he told ya, ole *Snively* is evil, and he'll hurt our village!"  
"I care not about that."  
Bunnie glared at Snively, who still had the sick grin plastered on his face. "Why are ya'll helping him then...Ah mean, he might be yer 'friend', but he'll hurt the people here..."  
Casssar shrugged. "Whatever Cast does isn't my business."  
Bunnie was at a loss for words. "But he'll..."  
"Shut up." Snively stepped between them, making sure to elbow Bunnie as he did.   
She glared, clenching her robotic hand. She could punch a hole clear through his head if she wanted.   
She didn't want, but she wouldn't mind teaching him a lesson.  
He seemed certain she would not, and his sneer reinforced that confidence. "Now, walk, Ms. Rabbot."  
"Where to?"  
"Where I tell you to go!" he snapped, withdrawing his pistol again.  
"Hey!" Bunnie exclaimed, as he jabbed it, none too gently, into her ribs.   
"I said no guns." Casssar's voice was calm on the surface, but underneath a threat rippled like a hidden undertow.  
Bunnie nodded, pushing the barrel away from her. "Ah agree!"  
"Shut up!" Snively shoved the barrel viciously under Bunnie's chin. She gasped, relieved when Cass pulled his arm away.  
"Put it away, Cast."  
Snively kept his snarl and his gun trained on Bunnie.  
Casssar sighed, looking down at the ground.  
*He's got her wrapped rait round his finger.*  
Then Cass raised her eyes, then her hand, slapping Snively across the face so hard he stumbled to the ground. He sat dazed while Casssar took the gun from his unresisting hand.  
*Ok, maybe Ah was wrong!*  
Casssar tossed the gun into the Power Ring pool. Snively stared at the spreading ripples with a scowl on his face, rubbing the red mark Cass had made across his cheek.  
"Great, Cass. Just throw away my best gun." He stood up, fists clenched.  
Casssar snarled back, thrusting her face into his. "If you'd kept it away, you'd still have it."  
Bunnie watched as they stared each other down. Snively looked away first, eyes narrowed in anger. Then he shoved Bunnie forward.  
"Show's over, rabbot. Take me to your meeting hall. Now."  
Snively strode towards the village, with Casssar following.  
Bunnie set her feet, but whatever spell the ermine had cast forced her, and King Acorn, to follow her wherever she went...  
  
*******  
  
"'Allo? What's this?"  
Geoffrey St. John peered through the bushes, amazed at the sight before him. Snively and a strange lady, leading Bunnie and King Acorn!  
"How did 'e find Knothole?"  
He frowned.  
Seemed like Bunnie and the king were following them, with no threat of weapons. Following willingly?  
"A right couple o' traitors, eh?"  
But he couldn't quite believe it. Sure, they walked after Snively and his unfamiliar accomplice. Sure, there was no weapon, or seemed to be none... Bunnie and King Acorn's faces were angry. Definitely not supportive of the bad guys.  
"They aren't traitors. But why don't they run...or fight?"  
Geoffrey remembered what Snively had done the last time they'd had an encounter.  
They had fought. Something was weird about Snively. He'd had hair, been taller, not to mention was traipsing around the woods with Sally, who seemed to be in love with him.   
For some reason, Geoff had never questioned her about it. He figured it was a mission of some sort.  
But Snively had possessed magical powers. Geoff could vaguely recall, but he was sure Sniv' had zapped him... unimaginable pain...  
The skunk shuddered.  
He didn't want it to happen again.  
*I'll need some back-up.*  
He slipped away.  
  
*******  
  
Bunnie grunted as the pipsqueak shoved her into a chair in the meeting hall. King Acorn sat on his own, glaring icily at the ermine and the human as they stood in front of their captors. Snively was smirking.  
"I would like a communicating device," he said.  
Bunnie narrowed her eyes.  
"And," he smiled a rather lovely smile, eyes sparkling, "your exact coordinates as well."  
She leaned forward, her teeth bared in a snarl. "In yer twisted little dreams, Needlenose!"  
He drew back his hand as if to hit her, then dropped it back to his side, looking over at Casssar. "Cass, zap her!"  
Casssar looked back at him, olive eyes calm. She folded her arms across her chest, glancing over at Bunnie.   
"No."  
Snively's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'no'?"  
"No."  
He scowled. "Do it!"  
Her voice growled back in her throat. "No."  
"Why not?"   
"You're mixing *your* business with *my* pleasure, and I don't like it. It's no fun."  
"You're still mad about the gun."  
"No."  
"Then what is it?" he growled, exasperated. "You like zapping people!"  
Bunnie snickered. "Ya'll don't have very good control of yer girlfriend, Needlenose."  
"Shut up," he snapped. "Or I'll break that loud mouth jaw of yours."  
He turned back to Casssar, tilting his head and letting his lips pout. "C'mon Cass...just a little zap for me...?"  
She looked away, then back, finding his pitiful expression hard to resist. She extended one finger. A tendril of electricity leapt forth, landing upon the rabbit's chest. Bunnie shrieked and fell from the chair.  
"NOW, RABBIT, GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!!! NOW!!" He kicked her in the ribs.  
King Acorn rose up, bellowing in rage. "Stop it, you bastard! I won't have you treating her that way!"  
Snively whirled around, but didn't seem angry now. He tilted his head back arrogantly, giving the king a haughty stare. "You can't stop me, 'Your Majesty'. It's funny how you're supposed to be the king, but you haven't ever been able to protect your people."   
"You insolent traitor. How dare you speak to me that way?!" King Acorn met Snively's gaze, holding it with such intense fury that the human took a step back. "When we regain the kingdom, your uncle will be the first punished, but you will follow very soon after. And your punishment will be most severe, it would do you well to remember that..."  
Snively leaned forward, resting his hands on both arms of the king's chair, and staring the king in the eye. "You won't ever get it back," he whispered. "It'd do you well to remember *that*."  
The king's hand was fast. It struck like a viper, grabbing Snively by the collar. In a flash of robes, the king hurled the human into the wall. Snively sat dazed for a moment, then threw his arms up against King Acorn's next assault of kicks.  
He tried to skitter away, but one of the kicks caught him, slamming him into the wall, and driving the air from his lungs.   
King Acorn kicked him again, but suddenly froze in place. Casssar strode over, and led the magic-bound monarch back to his seat. "You will not break my spell again," she growled.  
  
Bunnie couldn't help but smirk as Casssar helped up Snively. He was whimpering and tears had made wet tracks down his cheeks. He saw her looking and glared, although his trembling lower lip broke any illusion of toughness.  
Casssar raised her hand to his cheek, gently wiping away one of the tears, and staying his lip with her finger.   
Bunnie watched curiously...just moments ago the ermine was hitting him, and now she appeared to be as nurturing and caring as a mother.   
He accepted her touch for a moment, then batted her hand away. "I'm fine," he growled.   
He wiped his face with his sleeve, eliminating the tear-tracks, then turned to King Acorn.   
"I want a communicator. NOW." He gestured towards Casssar. "If you don't get me one, I'll have her work her magical 'charms' on you." He glared at the ermine. "Right, Cass?"  
This time she seemed cooperative. "All right."  
"Do what you will." King Acorn held his head high, looking every inch the noble monarch. "I will not give in to your twisted whims."  
Snively threw his hands in the air in frustration. "You don't have a choice!"  
"Yes I do. I chose to oppose you."  
"Will you please cut the noble king bull...you can't do anything about your lost kingdom, and you know it. Pretty soon, all of your subjects will be crushed by Robotnik's..." he smiled deviously, "or rather *my* might."  
"Ever the backstabber... you'll pay for that, you know. Everything comes back in a circle..."  
Snively jabbed his finger at the king's nose. The monarch yelped in pain. "I've *had* my hell, you bastard. I'm going to get what I deserve all right...the planet of Mobius under my rule!" He snarled, fists clenching. "I've been in a hole my entire life, and I'm not going to take it anymore. YOU HEAR ME?!"   
Bunnie couldn't help but snicker. She tried to keep it quiet...there was no use evoking the little guy's rage.   
He whirled to face her, cheeks turning red. "You think that's funny? You won't be laughing when Robotnik gets here."   
"But ya don't have a communicator."  
He clasped his chin, gazing at her contemplatively for a moment. "We seem to be at a stalemate, my furry friends," he finally said, voice void of his previous anger. "What can I do to convince you to hand over a communicator?"  
"Nothing," said Bunnie.  
King Acorn nodded.   
"Hmmm...well, that's where I think you're wrong. You see...I've long since learned your weakness. You can't stand to see another suffer. With Robotnik and I, it isn't a problem. I would enjoy seeing him hurt, and he...well, you all know how *that* goes."   
He reached out, latched his little hand on King Acorn's nose, and twisted. King Acorn screamed.  
"Ya stop that!" Bunnie yelled.  
King Acorn tried to strike the small human, but this time Casssar's spell worked. He couldn't move.  
Snively picked up a gavel from the podium at the back of the meeting hall. He hefted it in his hand, throwing King Acorn a devious glance.   
Casssar pulled a chair from the meeting table and sat, looking back and forth between the king and Bunnie.  
"A communicator would be handy."  
"We said no." Bunnie frowned.  
He shrugged. "Oh well." He swung the gavel hard, right upon Bunnie's flesh hand.  
She howled, clutching it to her chest. "Ya...ya bastahd!"  
He just laughed. "Broke some bones, I hope." He crossed his arms over his chest. "A communicator?"  
"NO!" She spat. "Ya can take that gavel an' shove it!"  
"Not the answer I wanted."   
The gavel swung again, this time connecting with her jaw. Her head snapped back; blood splattered the floor.  
Casssar clapped. "Very nice, Castdecass!"  
He shook the gavel at the glaring king. "If you don't want *all* her teeth knocked out, I suggest you give me what I want!"  
"Don't give it ta him." Bunnie coughed, teeth smeared red.  
King Acorn found it hard. He knew there were bigger things at stake. Like the secrecy of Knothole, the largest and most important Freedom Fighter base. But still, he nearly handed it all over when he saw the tears run down Bunnie's face. When he saw the little bastard swing, and delight in hurting such a sweet creature.  
He struggled, but the witch's magic held him still. He'd gladly kill them both...if he could break free.   
Snively let the gavel clatter onto the floor. He paced the room, booted feet squeaking upon the worn floorboards. His gaze traveled to Casssar. He wasn't hurting them enough. He had to really torment one of them, and surely the other would crack.  
*Damn Freedom Fighters. Why do they have to be so difficult?*  
Robotnik was going to win. It was inevitable. Why drag it out?  
He scratched out his previous thought. Robotnik wasn't going to win. He, Snively, was.   
*As soon as I take control*, he thought, eyes wandering from Casssar to King Acorn.   
*Control...*  
His eyes darted back to Casssar, and a cunning grin darkened his pale face. He had a thought, a wicked idea...  
But first he needed a communicator!  
He went over to Casssar, hugging her shoulders and whispered to her. "I want you to zap one of them...take your pick. Do something nasty. Shouldn't take long for one of them to break."  
"Oh, black flower..." Her breath hissed into his ear. "I'll be expecting payment for this..."  
She stood; he eyed her a little nervously. Who knows what Casssar would want in retribution?  
She circled the two captives, then flicked her hand towards King Acorn. He yelped and thrashed as if invisible whips were lashing him; he slipped from the chair and writhed as if burning.  
Bunnie watched, green eyes wide, blood-speckled lips drawn between her teeth. She looked away, but it didn't help much. She could still hear.  
"Make her watch," Snively ordered.  
Bunnie tried to fight it, but her neck wouldn't obey. Her head swiveled, her eyes took in the spectacle of her beloved monarch in the throes of agony.  
"We don't have a communicator!" she lied desperately. "We don't contact people that way. We use messenger birds an' thangs like that!"  
"I believe you do," he said. "But I also believe you have the other sort as well."  
"We don't!"  
"Lying is not your strong point, Ms. Rabbot." He looked at Casssar pointedly.  
Her fist clenched. In response, King Acorn's thrashing increased and he howled.   
Snively glanced towards the window. "He sure is making an awful lot of noise. Can't you quiet him?"  
"Of course."  
King Acorn's yelling became strangely muffled.  
Bunnie bit her lip harder, trying to close her eyes, but the longest they stayed shut was for her regular blinking. "Ya won't be able ta get through anyways! It won't work!"  
"I'll figure it out, I'm sure," shrugged the small human, watching as King Acorn's hands clutched at his chest. "I think he's going to have a heart attack."  
"Stop it." Bunnie's metallic foot stomped down, rattling the floorboards. "Ah'll get ya a damn communicator."  
*Don't worry, hun...he won't make it through. Ah'll stop 'im before that...or someone...someone'll come in here...or..* She hung her head, hoping that would be the case. If he told Robotnik their location...  
  
********  
  
Snively waited impatiently while Casssar accompanied Bunnie to wherever the communicating devices were kept. Casssar would fit in, or at least, he hoped she would. Couldn't have his cover blown now.  
He rubbed his hands together excitedly. How Robotnik would praise him! Then he flashed back to his earlier idea.   
Robotnik would praise him, yes...if the fat old toad got the chance... 


	5. little lackeys have big ideas

Chapter 5:  
Little lackeys have big ideas   
  
Casssar looked around the village as she walked along with the rabbit. It seemed like a peaceful place. At the moment, anyway. Considering it was a rebel base, she suspected they were often alarmed by Robotnik's antics.  
It was a nice village, but she couldn't stand to be in one place too long. She had to run. Had to be free, unconfined.  
Had to be everything the opposite of what she lived as a child...  
**No...no... I am a nomad. It's always been the heart of me...* She closed her eyes, barely noticing that they were entering a building.  
"Don't let 'im do this."  
Casssar looked at the yellow rabbit, whose large eyes were pleading. A black communicating device was held in her hands. Casssar noticed for the first time that one of her arms was robotic.  
"I'm not helping. Just watching."  
"Ya'll don't understand what'll happen if 'e gets this."  
"It's not my concern." Casssar was debating which of the rabbit's hands contrasted better against the black communicator.   
The tawny yellow, like sunlight draped across night?...or the silver, like a sleek building looming above an asphalt road?  
The rabbit protested again, and Casssar looked away from her hands. She tended to get caught up in small details like that. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that the rabbit had what Castdecass wanted.  
She left the hut, going back towards the meeting hall. Still wrapped in her 'leash spell', the rabbit had no choice but to follow.  
  
*********  
  
Robotnik growled.  
He growled because, for 2.5 minutes, a little light had been beeping on the enormous computer console. It seemed to be some sort of radio signal, but from the readout on his handy-dandy armrest computer, he could tell it was not from Robotropolis.  
He figured it was the rebels.  
They were trying to annoy him, no doubt.  
He ground his teeth.  
They were doing a good job.  
He was hesitant to answer the call.   
"Snively," he growled into his COM link, as he contacted the clean-up site. "Come in, or you will suffer dearly. Do not make me come down there..."  
He waited.  
"If you don't come in, you little BASTARD, I will..."  
Robotnik trailed off, because there was no answer. He tried to calm himself. That craven nephew of his wouldn't stand around and listen to threats, and NOT do anything.   
So maybe something was wrong, or maybe he wasn't near the communicator.  
He contacted a SWATbot.  
"What's going on down there?" he demanded.  
"We are cleaning and repairing the wreckage, sir."  
"Where is Snively?!"  
The SWAT was silent for a moment, then responded, "He is not at the clean-up site, sir. He instructed us to keep working."  
"Where did he go?" Robotnik rubbed his temples, sighing heavily. Maybe he was getting worked up for nothing. The little worm had probably just went to go take a piss or something.  
"He did not say, sir."  
Robotnik growled. "Have him contact me immediately when he returns."  
"Yes sir."  
"Now get back to work." Robotnik cut the link and sat in his chair, hands clasped under his chin.   
His eyes were calm for the moment, but a storm was growing fast on the horizon.   
  
*********  
  
"GODDAMMIT!"  
Casssar watched as Castdecass threw down the part of the communicator that was used for speaking. It hung off the edge of the table, swinging forlornly on its cord.  
"Awwww, what's wrong?" Bunnie taunted. "Can't get through. Ah told ya."  
He paced the room, teeth clenched. "No. It gets through. There just isn't any answer."  
Bunnie shifted in her seat nervously. "It doesn't work."  
He stopped pacing, glaring at her. "It *does* work. Don't even try to trick me, Ms. Rabbot."  
She shrugged.   
"That fatass has to hear it. Why isn't he picking up?" he mused, eyes on her the whole time. She became a little uncomfortable under his piercing stare, but didn't let it show. Instead, she nonchalantly draped her arms around the back of her chair, and smiled at him.  
"Maybe he don't want ta." She lazily crossed her legs. "Or maybe it seems like it's gettin' through, but it really ain't."  
"It is!" he insisted, teeth bared.   
"How do ya know?"  
He drew a hissing breath in through his teeth. "Because, I'm much smarter than you, and I know that it's getting through."  
"Oh really?" She lifted her eyebrow. "Ya ain't that smart if ya can't figure out how ta work an ole communicator."  
"You shut up!" His temper came on like a flash storm; he was by her chair in seconds, raising his fist.   
Despite herself, she winced.   
He smiled slightly, letting his hand drop down to his side. He turned back to the communicator. "I don't have any way of making him pick up. He will eventually, I guess."  
He looked around the room, eyes coming to a stop on King Acorn. The monarch glared back, although his face was slack with weariness.   
His eyes turned, looking upon Casssar.   
Bunnie didn't like what she saw.  
Subtle at first, his lips held the trace of a smile, which swiftly turned into a full sly grin.   
"In the meantime," he said, voice low and cunning, "I have an idea..."  
He stood on tiptoes, stretching his body to reach Casssar's face. She lowered her head, wrapping her arms around his slender form. Bunnie scowled as the two kissed.  
"Ew," she whispered, glancing over at King Acorn, who looked sickened. He met her eyes, and raised his eyebrows in a helpless manner. He could not move more than his head.  
"Cass," Snively whispered, but Bunnie's keen ears could hear him. "Would you do a favor for me?"  
Casssar smiled, light glinting off her fanged teeth. "It depends on what it is."  
"Ohhh, you'll like this one, trust me." He looked over at his captives, eyes narrowed and nearly black, sinister smile on his lips.   
Bunnie sighed.   
This was not good.   
  
*********  
The communicator sat alone on the table. Every ten seconds, it patched into Robotropolis, demanding attention.   
The room was empty.  
Bunnie and the king stumbled along after Casssar. Snively was humming cheerfully as he led them all back towards the opening by the power ring pool.  
His boots crunched upon the dirt as he neared a large tree.  
A flash of black and white sprang out, blocking his path.  
Snively jumped back in surprise, slamming into Casssar. Then a sour look crossed his features and he eyed the skunk standing before him.  
"Commander Stinko on the prowl, eh? Out of my way."  
"What are you doing here?" Geoffrey demanded. He gave Bunnie and Acorn a look tinged with suspicion.  
"Geoffrey, watch out, this lady knows magic!" Bunnie yelped.  
Geoffrey took a step back, then realized she'd said the lady, not Snively. He wondered if the short human still had those strange powers. Probably not, he reasoned.   
But now he had another magic-user to deal with. He eyed her more closely, and couldn't help but feel a tingling in his thighs. Damn, she was beautiful, in an eerie way.  
Jet black fur and olive green eyes that sparkled with some sort of twisted amusement, a voluptuous body that bore no clothing...  
"Dun worry about that, Bunnie, we've got these mates outnumbered."  
From the trees stepped more Freedom fighters. They looked nervous; most were regular villagers Geoffrey had quickly round up.  
Snively looked around, eyebrow raised. Normally he might've felt a little apprehensive. But with Cass, he wasn't even a tad worried.   
"Oh please," he said. "You think to beat me with this pathetic bunch?"  
The villagers clenched their fists.  
"We might not be the best fighters, but we ain't gonna let scum like you come in here!"  
"Scum?" Snively mock-pouted. "Really, that's not nice."  
"I'll show you not nice!" One of the villagers had a rock in their hand, and they hurled it at the small human. Snively ducked his head, but the rock missed, flying far past them.  
Another rock came hurtling from another hand, this time cracking Bunnie in the metallic shoulder.   
"Hey now, ya'll watch where yer throwin' those!" she bellowed.   
Snively laughed. "They can't even throw properly."  
Geoffrey threw forward his gloved arm, the one with the miniature crossbow mounted on it. "Let them go, or this goes straight through that black heart o' yours."  
"Black heart?" Snively laughed harder. "My, aren't we eloquent today?"  
"Shut up," growled Geoffrey, partly because he didn't understand them 'damn big words', and partly because Snively's laugh was getting on his nerves. He steadied his arm, expecting the human to start whining and give up in the face of this apparent threat.   
But Snively arrogantly turned his back, smiling at Casssar. "You can take care of them, can't you?"  
"No," she said.  
He flinched. "Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes widening.  
"No, there are too many."  
He bit his lip, looking worried. Casssar laughed.  
"Don't be foolish," she said. "Of course I can!"  
He grinned. "Then do it!"  
"Turn around, I ain't gonna shoot you in the back. I'm no yellow-belly!" Geoffrey was taunting.   
"No." A teasing smirk rested on Casssar's lips. Bunnie looked at her, then back to Snively, who was starting to look slightly irritated.   
"Casssar, this is no time to start acting 'funny'..."  
She shrugged.  
He turned back to Geoffrey. "If you know what's good for you, you'll clear out of my way, right now!"  
"Why should I?" Geoffrey took a menacing step forward, his unarmed hand locking on Snively's shirt-front and pulling him nearly off the ground. Snively strained on his tiptoes, trying to pull away.   
"Let go of me!" the human hollered, shoving on Geoffrey's broad chest with both tiny hands, but the skunk only tightened his grip.  
"That was easy enough," he grunted, looking back to nod at the other villagers. "Now get the girl."  
They advanced on Casssar. She stood stock-still, the amused look still on her face.  
Geoffrey threw a sidelong look at his captive, smiling nastily. He blew his breath purposely into the human's face. Snively wrinkled his nose, glaring back.   
"Not usin' them big fancy words now, are we?" Geoffrey laughed loudly. "Now who's pathetic?"  
Snively let an eerie smile spread across his face. Geoffrey scowled, not liking the blue-eyed demure stare the human was giving him.   
"Stop it." He didn't notice Sniv had one leg drawn back, didn't notice until the foot was flying forward, burying itself in his crotch.  
"AAHH!" Geoffrey dropped down to his knees.   
Snively easily pulled himself from the injured skunk's grip. "Bastard," he muttered, and decided to kick him again for extra measure.   
Geoffrey moaned, falling face first onto the ground.  
Snively stepped out of Geoffrey's reach, just in case, and watched Casssar battle the villagers with his eyebrow raised and a smirk upon his face.  
  
She easily defeated the villagers, dropping them like flies around her feet. He didn't know if they were dead, or merely unconscious. A shiver went through him at Casssar's features, twisted in a sadistic grin, and hoped suddenly that it was the latter...  
He didn't want to imagine her being able to kill with a flick of her fingers.   
She didn't even seem tired afterwards, and Bunnie and the king were still under her power. He wondered just how powerful some of her spells were.  
"Good job, Cass!" he praised, walking up to her. She nodded in satisfaction.  
"Are they dead?" he asked.  
She looked mischievous. "Does it matter?"  
"Well..." The air around her was teeming with energy, and his skin crawled at its touch...  
"No."  
"Oh." He tried to keep the relief out of his voice.  
"You sound nervous."  
"Oh no." His laugh jittered slightly. "Why would I be?"  
"Scared of my power." She knelt down in front of him, grabbing his head in her hands.   
"MFFF!" He let out a gasp before his mouth was covered by hers. Her tongue swept against his... His fingers tightened on her shoulders, his eyes going wide, because the energy was surging through him. He felt a shudder go through him, and the world spun...  
Her tongue rolled around his, but he couldn't respond, body shuddering and veins tingling. She let go suddenly and he fell onto the ground, staring up at her.  
His breath came in gasping, and his cheeks flushed...the power had caused his body to get rather excited, and he could feel this excitement straining against his pants...  
"Now are you scared?" she asked, extending her foot and planting it onto his crotch, kneading him with her toes.  
"Ohhhhh," he groaned, feeling pleasure, cheeks flushing even more.  
Bunnie and the king looked on in disgust.  
He felt their stares and pushed Casssar's foot off, getting to his feet. He shifted his weight rather uncomfortably, feeling extremely hot inside his uniform.   
"Now you feel how I feel," Casssar said. "Exciting, isn't it?" Her eyes sparkled, a naughty smile on her face.   
He didn't know how to respond. He shot a look at King Acorn and the rabbot. They glared back.  
"Ya'll are sick!" Bunnie spat at Casssar.  
"Oooh, Castdecass doesn't think so," Cass hissed, pulling him to her. Her hand draped around his waist, fondling him with her fingers.   
He pulled away, slapping her hand. "Stop that Cass...you can't do that in front of people!"  
Bunnie made a retching noise. "Please, listen to ole Needlenose!"  
She looked disappointed. "We have to wait till we're alone?"  
He gave an embarrassed nod.  
Bunnie was still making the noise. "How can ya'll be even wantin' to *touch* him?!"  
"Enough!" King Acorn growled. "What do you intend to do to us?" He struggled to break free of the ermine's spell, but it was in vain.  
"Ohhh." Snively smiled widely. "Thank you for reminding me..." He looked over at Casssar. "We have to get all these people down to the Source pool."  
  
*******  
  
"Doctor Robotnik, come in."  
Robotnik growled, opening the link. "Yes, Packbell?"  
The android sounded frustrated. "We lost them."  
"Where did they go?"  
"They headed west...the clean-up crew were caught off-guard...they didn't do squat. I guess they're long gone now."  
Robotnik pounded his armrest with his metallic fist.  
Then he sighed heavily. "Packbell?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are you right now?"  
"Heading back to the command center."  
"Go to the clean-up site."  
"All right."  
He heard the sound of Packbell's feet crunching over gravel and scattered junk that lay along the streets. Finally the android stopped.  
"Allright, now what?"  
"Do you see Snively anywhere?"  
"No."  
"Did you see him at *all*?"  
He could almost hear the android shrug. "Nope."  
Robotnik let out a long low growl.   
"Why, sir...he is in trouble?" Packbell's tone was edged with malicious glee.  
"HE WILL BE WHEN I GET A HOLD OF HIM!" Robotnik hollered, then calmed slightly. "I want you to find him, Packbell, and quickly."  
"All right," the android said obligingly, sounding quite eager to do the task.   
"And bring him to me when you do..."  
Having closed the link with Packbell, Robotnik turned his attention upon that little red light on the console, counting silently in his mind.  
Silence.  
For ten seconds.  
Then *beep* for a period of 5 seconds.  
Then silence again.  
For ten seconds...  
He snarled.  
  
********  
The group of frightened villagers huddled in a corner of the Source cave. King Acorn and Bunnie, still paralyzed, tried to soothe them with comforting words.  
Geoffrey was cursing and threatening, but he too was paralyzed.  
A pair of blue eyes reflected gold and silver liquid, then turned to sweep over the group of Mobians. A twisted smile broke on Snively's face, and he chuckled.   
Casssar stood with her hands on her hips, eyeing her Castdecass. He'd said bring them here. He hadn't said what for...  
Snively turned to face her, rubbing his cheeks. They were starting to ache. He realized it was the smiling causing it. He'd probably never grinned this much in his life.  
He let it drop from his face, but it quickly returned. It just felt so damn good, knowing his plan, knowing it would work...  
Knowing Robotnik was going to suffer...  
*If it all works out, that is...if not...* He saw the mental image of Robotnik's fist bearing down on him, and shoved it away. *It'll work. It'll work. It WILL work...*  
"Just what do you have in mind, black flower?"  
He knelt by the pool, splashing the liquid with his hand. "You're going to contaminate this pool."  
"Oh, I am?"  
"If I'm right, you can control people when they bathe in a pool contaminated by your magic, right?"  
"Yessss."  
"So, they all bathe in here, and we have complete control over them!"  
"A fine idea," she said dryly.  
He frowned. "Wait a second...you've been controlling Bunnie and the King without any problems..."  
She shrugged. "I can only control so many people at once. With the power of the Source behind it, I could control hundreds with little problem."  
"Good, good!" His eyes lit up. "Go for it, then."  
Her lip curled up. "No."  
"NO!?" He stood up, fists clenching. "I'm getting tired of hearing that, Cass!"  
She advanced on him with incredible speed, pulling him up to face level. "I am getting tired of you ordering me about!"  
"I'm not ordering...just asking a favor."  
"Your favors are just about at an end! Do this, do that," she mocked. "I tire of this."  
He put his hands to her cheeks, stroking her fur with his fingers. "Oh, Cass, come on. You can't tell me you're not having fun..."  
She put her free hand on his, smiling. "Your charm..."  
He smiled back pleasantly.  
"...has about run its course."  
A surge of energy leapt from her hand atop his, seeming to head straight down his spinal cord. He couldn't do much more than yelp; his lungs seemed suddenly constricted.  
She dropped him onto the ground with a snort.  
The group of villagers whispered among themselves. Geoffrey smirked. Bunnie and the King only cast weary looks at each other.  
Snively stood up shakily, lower lip trembling and tears hanging in his eyes. "Cass, that hurt," he whined.  
She poked his skinny chest with her finger. "You seem to be using me, Cast, and I don't like it!"  
"I'm not using..." his voice trailed off, and he hung his head, feeling slightly ashamed.   
He wouldn't normally feel guilty for using someone. He wouldn't feel bad for ordering them about.Because most likely, he wouldn't like the person anyway, so it wouldn't matter.  
But he felt an ache inside at her remark, and realized, he did like her...she was beautiful, and smart, and she seemed to care for him in her own odd way...   
"I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
He grabbed her dangling hand and hugged it to his cheek. "I'm sorry, Casssar, I know...I...I had no right to boss you around, I just got so excited about what your powers could do...I forgot all about our friendship..."  
She looked down at him sternly. "You know I like you, black flower, but I do not appreciate you using me as a tool for whatever you're trying to do here..."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"I wanted to see you. I did not want to become your peon."  
"I'm sorry," he repeated, but his voice was starting to sound strained. He did not like apologizing.   
She chuckled. "It is hard for you to say, isn't it?"  
He lowered his eyes. "Yes... I have to say it so many times to Robotnik...it's not a pleasant word to me..." He hugged her hand tighter. "But I mean it, Cass, really, I do...even if I don't sound like it."  
"You don't sound like it," she said. "But I can feel the sincerity in your hand..." Her fingers twitched in his grasp, and he let go.   
Her angry look faded.  
He remained looking down at the floor.   
Yes, he was sorry. He didn't want to lose her friendship, because he had no friends. But at the same time, the thought of his plan going down the drain made him fume.   
"Casssar," he stood up. "I know, I was acting like a bastard, but this thing I'm doing...it's well...important to me. I've never had this opportunity...it's so perfect. And after this all boils down, we can have fun..." His eyes stared at the Source pool, but weren't focused...he was not staring at anything in the tangible world.  
Casssar wondered what exactly he was thinking. "All right," she said simply. "I will do this thing you ask."   
He looked at her in surprise, then he threw his arms around her in a hug. "Thank you, Cass...you don't know how much this means to me..."  
She returned the hug. "I will gladly help you, Cast, but you must treat me like a friend from now on...not a worker..."  
Then she leaned down, and laid kisses on his forehead, down along his cheek. "And if not a friend...then a lover..."  
"How about," he kissed her, then broke away, "both."  
"Good," her lips touched his, "idea..."   
  
"There they go again," said Bunnie.   
"Do they do that a lot?" Geoffrey questioned.   
"Unfortunately, yes." King Acorn shook his head, looking repulsed.   
"That's about the sickest thing I ever seen, mate." Geoffrey spat in the general direction of the ermine and human, who were apparently trying to eat each other's tongues out.  
"It ain't sick with me an' Antoine," Bunnie chimed, then looked embarrassed as the two men eyed her.   
"I never knew how to do that at your age," King Acorn said disapprovingly.  
"I bet that Frenchman packs a helluva French kiss, eh?" Geoffrey chuckled.   
"Hey now, let's uh...change the subject, all rait?"  
  
"Yeah, like how we gonna get away?!" one of the villagers exclaimed.   
"Ask us somethin' we know," growled Geoffrey.  
  
********  
  
Snively shivered.  
The group of villagers, including the loudmouth skunk, feisty rabbit, and ever-noble King Acorn, stared at him with eyes empty of any emotion. They were like an army of zombies before him.  
"Well, I have to admit, this is impressive."  
Casssar smiled.  
He'd finally told her his plan, and she had to admit, it was quite pleasing. She looked forward to the end results, but even more forward to being alone with him afterwards. He'd looked embarrassed when she'd said that.  
*Silly black flower.* She looked at him fondly.  
"Let's get some more people," he said excitedly. "Oh, the look on his face when..." he trailed off, shaking with giddiness.   
"Allright, let's."  
  
  
*******  
Robotnik was getting a red mark on his fat cheek where his head rested on his hand. He was staring at the red light that kept insistently blinking, and the readout on his handy dandy computer screen mounted to his chair.  
Incoming call. Incoming Call 


	6. squirreled away

Chapter 6:  
Squirreled away   
  
Sally felt as if her lungs were being stabbed. They hurt so bad. She slowed her frantic pace to a walk, feeling nauseous.   
As soon as her legs had slowed, she doubled over in pain, gripping her cramping stomach.  
*Ohhhh, it hurts...Oh...*  
She stood, bended over for a few moments, her breath coming in ragged pants. Her throat felt rubbed raw, her pulse pounded in her throat.   
But at least she was home.  
She straightened, and continued forward in a walk, but her legs were trembling from exertion.   
*Remind me never to run that much again.*  
---Sally. Be careful.---  
*Why?*  
Sally frowned as she looked around her village. It seemed utterly deserted. The gardens where people usually worked were empty. No one was walking about, there was no movements in the windows of the huts.  
---Sally, there has been great contamination.---  
The squirrel stopped, looking around nervously. *You mean Casssar has tainted the Source pool?*  
---Yes.---  
She went further into the village, getting close to the village center. Her heart jumped at seeing a bunch of Freedom Fighters grouped there.   
*There they are! What are they doing?* She walked towards them, quickly, waving her hands to get their attention.  
---NO SALLY! DO NOT APPROACH THEM!!---  
She stopped in her tracks and went to hide, but it was too late. They'd seen her, and were racing towards her.   
She tried to run, but her legs screamed in protest. She stumbled, only traveling a few feet, and then was grabbed roughly by several pairs of hands. They dragged her back towards the group.  
She struggled, throwing her head side to side, pushing and slapping with her arms, but it was in vain. Her claws even caught one of them in the eye, and he didn't even flinch.  
"What's going on?! LET ME GO!"   
---They're possessed, Sally!---  
"Possessed by who?" she yelled.   
The door to the meeting hall opened up, and from it emerged a familiar black-furred woman.  
"By me," said Casssar.  
Sally's eyes widened at the sight of her. "You're here?!"  
Casssar gave her a grin that said 'of course!'.   
Sally struggled harder, slamming her elbow into one of her captor's heads. They grunted, but didn't loosen their grip.   
"Bring her in," said Casssar. Her olive eyes focused on Sally's face with fierce intensity. "And you're welcome to come along too, Cu Chulainne..."  
  
******  
  
Inside, Sally was roughly shoved down into a chair, where she sat, looking nervously about at her fellow villagers. She saw her father, Bunnie and Geoffrey standing in one corner, but she didn't speak to them.  
Their eyes were totally blank, and she knew they would not respond to her voice.  
Instead, she turned her gaze upon the little human who took position in front of her, arms crossed over his chest.  
"What are you doing here, Snively?" she demanded.   
"Waiting for Robotnik."  
Her eyes widened again, and she went to stand, but found her legs paralyzed. She shook her finger at him instead.   
"You didn't?!"  
"I did," he gloated. "I called him," he checked his watch, "perhaps ten minutes ago. He'll be here shortly."  
Her voice shook in desperation. "You're bluffing."  
"I don't bluff, Princess."  
She sat back, thoughts racing.   
---Robotnik does not know of the Source.---  
*Who cares?! He's found Knothole, and no doubt he will know about it, as soon as he gets here...what do I do, what do I do!?*  
---We must fight.---  
Sally gulped nervously, looking around at the listless villagers. *How can we...there's too many...and my legs are...are paralyzed or something...*  
Their empty eyes stared at hers, and hers reflected back the frustration their trapped wills were feeling. *Sonic. Oh Sonic, where are you when I need you...?*  
There was a sudden cooing noise, loud in the silence of the room. In through the window flew Chuck's messenger. It buzzed around the zombie villagers and then to her, landing upon her trembling shoulder.   
"What is that?" Snively asked sharply, advancing on her, hand out as if to grab the tiny creature.   
"It...it's our messenger," she said. Her hands reached for the tube, but he snatched it away.   
The tightly rolled message came out into his hand and he unfurled it, azure eyes scanning it quickly. A smile touched his lips, one Sally didn't care for, a nasty mocking thing.   
"Well, isn't this sweet," he chuckled. "But I'm afraid it's a little too late."  
"What is it?" Now Sally was the one demanding.   
"Shall I read it aloud?" He smiled to Casssar and the ermine grinned back and nodded.   
"Oh yes, Black Flower...don't keep us in suspense."   
Sally's brow wrinkled worriedly; the villagers looked blank.  
"The handwriting's rather messy. I suppose he wrote it in a hurry." He snickered, then cleared his throat.   
Donning a sickly sweet falsetto, he crooned, "Dear Freedom Fighters... Uncle Chuck here. No time for small talk, this is urgent. Robotnik just got a call from a transmission outside the city. It was Snively," he paused to bow, "apparently the little runt..." now he frowned, and wagged a finger at the letter as if the paper were naughty, "found the location of Knothole!! So take every precaution, hide, evacuate, whatever, but please be careful... this might be the real thing!!! Love always, Uncle Chuck."  
He opened his hand. The note fluttered down to crumple in a forlorn heap. "My goodness, Uncle Charles was a bit late with his warning, wasn't he? After I obliterate this place, I'll have to find him too..."  
Sally frowned, but inside she felt sick. The bird cooed and flew from her shoulder and out the window. *Well... at least it's safe.* Her body trembled harder. *Too bad we're not...*  
---Sally, I will help you fight.---  
"Well, nobody will be evacuating, I'm afraid. This 'little runt' has plans for you." His eyes rested on her, and a smirk quirked the corner of his lips, eyes a-sparkle.   
*Cu...Cu what do I do!? I don't wanna believe it, but he's right... if somebody dosen't do something...* She gulped painfully; she was the only one here capable, and she was afraid.   
---Sally, do not give up on me. I will help you.---  
She blinked away tears. *Alright. Let's do it to it, then!*  
  
Casssar jumped.   
Snively looked over at her, eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"  
"Cu Chulainne...it is trying to take them back!" She gestured towards the zombie Freedom Fighters, her face locked in a grimace.  
Snively's gaze shot to Sally. "I didn't know Cu was with her!"  
"Yes!" Casssar snarled, her brows wrinkled in an intense frown. She seemed to be fighting some sort of mental battle, and the little human stood, just watching her.   
---She is tightening her hold! Blocking me from their minds!---  
Sally found her legs free. Casssar was distracted, forgetting to hold her down. She leapt forward, fist clenched, and swung it in a fast arc, smashing Casssar in the face.  
The ermine stumbled backwards, long legs slipping and sending her tumbling upon the ground. Her eyes flew open wide as Sally's boot planted itself hard into her belly.  
"Don't touch her." Snively stepped forward, giving Sally a hard backhand to the face.   
Sally was surprised. She hadn't expected violence from him; usually the runt was all talk.   
Casssar started to rise, and Sally sprung upon her again, grabbing her head and slamming it up against the wooden wall.   
"GET OFF HER!" She felt the human's tiny hands grabbing her vest and tugging, and then Casssar's hands pushing and pounding on her chest.   
"Uh, help!" she cried, but the villagers only stared blankly ahead.  
She felt Cu shift inside her. ---Open your mind Sally, let me take control.---  
She'd done this before... she relaxed, not thinking, then felt a golden warmth inside her as Cu Chulainne gently took control over her body, filling it with power. Now Cu would control her actions, but Sally didn't mind. The Light was an unusually good fighter...  
Then Sally grabbed Casssar's attacking hands, crushing them in hers, stood. Still holding the ermine, she whirled, letting her go flying into the meeting table.  
She heard an enraged snarl. Then a punch, or kick, some sort of vicious blow to her side. She turned quickly on her heel, facing Snively. He had his fists clenched.  
"You little punk!" She grabbed him by the shirt.   
"Bitch!" His eyes were wild with fury. His hand shot forward, planting itself on her face. She howled as his fingers gouged into her eyes, trying to pry them out of her head.  
"BASTARD!" She let go of him, and it seemed the very force of her voice sent him flying backwards, toppling over a chair.   
Sally's veins tingled, and she knew it was the power of Cu's magic... He got up, still angry, but looking desperate now...he knew he had little chance against Cu.  
He reached behind him, snatching the fallen chair, and ran towards her, brandishing it. She tried to dodge, but he belted her with it. She heard the splinter of wood. Fell to the floor.   
He raised the remains of the chair over his head, intending to smash her with it, but she grabbed his ankle and pulled hard.  
He hit the floor beside her, but this time Cu wasn't playing. Sally's hand shot out, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing hard, her claws digging in and drawing blood.  
Then he found himself greeting a wall, face-first, as she tossed him aside viciously. He blinked, dazed, gasping for air.  
She heard footsteps. Turned. Casssar was to her feet, her eyes nearly glowing, her face contorted in rage. She shot her hands forward toward the squirrel.  
Sally didn't see it exactly. She saw the air ripple like a heat wave, saw the chairs and table shudder, then she was slammed by an incredible force. It toppled her over backwards, completely onto her back, then seemed to sink down into her flesh.  
She screamed.  
It burned! She tried to thrash, wanting to beat her hands upon her body, even though there was no flame to extinguish. But Cu still had her mind in its grip, and she could not move.  
*CU HELP ME PLEASE PLEASE HELP MEE!!!*  
Through her watering vision, she saw Casssar advancing on her.  
*CU LET ME GO, PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!* Her thoughts ran in terrified circles.  
---Sally, you will be ok, calm down...---  
*I'M BURNING!! PLEASE STOP IT CU!! PLEASE!!*  
She felt her flesh melting. Felt her fur turning to ash, blowing away.  
  
*******  
  
"Oh to be thanking you for saving me!"  
Sonic sighed. "Yeah, Ant, it was no prob."  
Tails shook his fist. "Yeah, that ole Packbell was no match for us."  
Antoine shivered. "He was going to be shish-ke-bobbing me!"  
"Yeah, he sure is sick," Sonic agreed. Then his ear swiveled, catching a noise in the distance. "What's that?"  
"I dunno!" Tails and Antoine had heard it too, and they all stood silently for a moment.   
"It's coming from that way," Sonic finally decided, pointing towards the east. As they traveled in that direction, the sound seemed to be getting louder, but at the same time, was rapidly fading away.  
They crested a large hill and could see over the trees.  
"There!" Antoine exclaimed.  
They saw a few specks in the sky, moving away from them quickly.  
"What is it?" Tails squinted.  
"Birds?"  
"No, no, they're..." Sonic's sharp eyes found some recognition in the specks' shape. "Hovercraft!"  
They all exchanged looks.   
"They're heading towards Knothole!" The small orange fox cried.   
"Non, Robotneek, he could not be knowing..."  
"No time to think about it, let's get down there quick."  
They nodded in agreement, and hopped aboard their speedy blue transport. Sonic revved up his legs and started off towards his home.  
He couldn't help but think of Sally. How weird she'd acted. He gulped.   
*No. She'd never give it away. Not for *anything*.*  
  
*******  
  
Sally sat in a chair. The burning had stopped. But she was afraid.  
Snively seemed to be getting impatient, checking his watch constantly and growling through his bared teeth. He had a tissue clenched in one hand, pressing it against the cuts on his throat, but they weren't serious, and the bleeding was nearly stopped.  
Casssar had moved all the villagers away from Sally, and she and Snively were also far removed from the squirrel's touching distance.  
Because Cu Chulainne had one flaw; the entity had to touch, or be in close proximity, in order to connect to another's mind. The ermine wasn't dumb. She knew this.   
Sally felt her legs go from paralyzed, to working again...back and forth; Cu was fighting Casssar's spell, but Sally refused to get up. She knew Knothole and the Source, the very lifeblood of Mobius, were at stake.   
But she couldn't. Her body was weak with fear.  
---You must, Sally. You must. I will protect you. You must help your people!---  
But the terrified young girl ignored Cu, sitting up straighter, wide eyes staring at Casssar and Snively.  
"What did you do to her?" he questioned Cass.  
"A little trick I like to call combustion...feels as if you're burning from the inside..."  
"Owww," said Snively. "Please don't ever get that angry with me, Cass!"  
"Ooooh, my sweet little black flower," she cooed, enveloping her tiny friend into her arms. "I would never..."  
Where her hands touched his body, he felt a thrilling sensation emanate, and he gasped, feeling himself becoming aroused again. His thoughts dropped into a dreamy haze, but he stepped away from her, shattering the bliss.  
"Sorry, but I want to be clear-headed for this..."  
"Afterwards then," she purred, licking her lips, while her eyes probed meaningfully at his crotch.  
He blushed, turning away.  
  
Sally's ears heard something. A machine of some type. Far away, but nearing. Hovercraft from the sound of it.   
She moaned in fear. *We're dead. We're dead. We're dead.*   
Her eyes connected with the ones of her friends, but their expressions never changed. Her body trembled, and she whimpered loudly, curling up onto the chair, hugging herself.  
*They don't even know, do they? That we're going to die...?*  
The small human looked over at her with a frown. "What's wrong with you?" He grinned deviously. "Besides the fact your little town is going to be obliterated today..."  
---Sally, stop! YOU MUST FIGHT!!!---  
"I hear something," said Casssar.  
"What?" asked Snively, but he knew, and the grin deepened into something far more unpleasant than devious; it turned malicious and spiteful, and it made even Casssar cringe to see it.  
"Machines. Coming this way."  
"Yes, I figured. It's Robotnik..." the human nodded, letting the grin slide, and looking thoughtful. "How should we go about this?" He eyed his brainwashed troops.   
"Alright, I'll bring some of them out, and keep some in here... Some will be in hiding, I know he'll bring a few SWATs with him, but he'll have backups...most likely he won't have them land until he gloats for a couple minutes." He shook his head. "Julian was always reckless. Well, just plain stupid for that matter, but that's what I'm counting on..."   
He looked out the window, trailing off, and was silent. There was no need to continue; the plan was there in his mind, shining and perfect. It would go exactly how he wished. It had to. It would. "You know the rest, Cass." His voice came out low and trembling; starting to shiver with the knowledge of what was to come. Oh, but they were good shivers... good indeed.   
Casssar raised an eyebrow at her small friend. "Yes, I know."   
Now the hovercraft were close enough that even the human's inferior hearing could pick up the sound, and he bounced about excitedly. "Come on, Casssar, let's get ready!!"  
Sally shook her head as they began to order the villagers to their positions. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..." She moaned, rocking back and forth on the chair, while Cu screamed within her.  
---Sally, get up! You must stop this!---  
"It's too late," she whispered aloud. "It's too late, Cu, we're dead. We're dead..." 


	7. things change so fast

Chapter 7:  
Things change so fast   
  
  
Robotnik stood and laughed.  
He stood among weathered huts, with tidy gardens behind them. He stood among a worn pathway, laden with footsteps of those who lived here.  
He looked around and laughed.  
*This pathetic place!? This is the great Knothole?!* He shook with mirth... all these years this place had been a thorn in his side, and look at it! It was a quaint little village!  
That would soon be destroyed...  
He strode forth. Behind him were four SWATbots. The rest hovered over the forest, awaiting his command to land and attack. But he saw no need of them. The place looked deserted.   
He figured they might've heard him coming and hid. No matter, he would find all of them soon enough. He wondered if the hedgehog had returned.  
He approached what appeared to be the village center. The buildings were clustered closer together and larger; a meeting hall and what appeared to be a mess hall, judging from the aroma of food that emerged from it.  
In front of the meeting hall, he saw his nephew, standing with his arms crossed across his skinny chest. He could see the glint of light off his teeth, as Snively grinned and waved.  
"Sir, you've arrived!!"  
"Indeed." Robotnik hurried his steps, noticing a small group of prisoners behind Snively. They stood with heads bowed, shoulders slumped in defeat.  
For a moment, something nagged at Robotnik; they weren't fighting in the least, even though Snively appeared to be unarmed, or at least, didn't have his gun drawn, and no robots for protection.  
But they were scared, weren't they, the pathetic fools? No doubt his nephew had told them of Robotnik's arrival...and they knew it was pointless to fight.  
"I see you have things under control...for once..." he growled to his tiny kin.   
There was a slight tightening of his nephew's lips, but he kept his eyes wide and nodded obediently. "Oh yes, sir, of course. This bunch was no problem... they knew it was pointless to fight when they heard of your coming."  
Robotnik scowled; the little shit was a mind-reader...but he was pleased to know he was correct in his assumptions.  
"It's quite amusing, isn't it, sir?" Snively asked, with his usual coy smile and timid duck of his head... "The place that's been bothering us for years is just a little village like this...?"  
The scowl deepened, then broke into a wide smile; Robotnik couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Snively, it is. I was thinking the very same thing." He looked around. "But it isn't these pathetic huts and primitive gardens that make this place strong...oh no no, Snively... it's the residents."  
His nephew blinked, giving Robotnik a questioning stare.  
*Dumb little bastard*, Robotnik thought. *I must remember to speak less eloquently around him...he's a simpleton, I must remember...* He let out a growl. "The hedgehog, Snively. The princess. Have you seen them?! They are what makes this place so offensive to me!"  
Snively tilted his head, keeping his expression as unassuming and dim-witted as possible... it was how Robotnik liked him... but he nearly clenched his teeth behind his false smile...  
*He doesn't know what's coming, the old poetic fool. He thinks I'm a bit slow in the head, does he? He'll soon see just how quick my thinking is.* A smirk touched his lips; he couldn't help it.   
"No sir, haven't seen them, but they'll be around soon, I imagine."  
Robotnik growled, then smiled again. "They'll be around, yes, you're right. The hedgehog was just in the city...no doubt he'll be coming back quite soon. But it'll be too late by the time he gets here... there'll be nothing left of this place...or his friends..."  
"You're going to kill everyone?"  
The fat tyrant raised an eyebrow, contemplating. "I haven't decided just yet... the insignificant ones like those..." he gestured towards the villagers behind his nephew, "may be disposed of."  
Snively turned around to look at them... or so his uncle thought. He was really trying to hide the wicked smile that forced itself upon his lips no matter how hard he fought it. *He thinks they're insignificant!* His thoughts even seemed to laugh. *The arrogant fool always underestimated... always, always... with everyone, and he'll pay for that foolishness.*  
The villagers looked back at him with their blank stares, their hands hanging loose at their sides. He blinked, seeing those hands balled into fists, dripping with blood. And there would be so much blood...  
He cringed, feeling his stomach knot up... did he have to go through with this?...almost felt as if he was being forced into it...  
*But I'm not... I want to do it! I've waited to do it!*  
When he turned back around he saw Robotnik's big teeth exposed in a grin, and then his fat uncle was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. The smaller man could almost read his thoughts just then... *they're insignificant and disposable... just like you...*  
His stomach quit knotting and he almost glared at his uncle and almost spat in his face for thinking such thoughts about him; how dare Julian think he was a piece of trash... *when I'm the one who practically runs the city anyway...*  
And he imagined those villager's fists dripping with blood again, and this time he didn't feel nauseous... he felt a flare of excitement, and his lips parted into a smile.  
"Very good idea, sir... what do you plan to do with the others... the main ones?"  
Robotnik laughed jolly-like. "Oh, what do you think, Snively?"  
Snively looked blank. Let Robotnik explain his evil plans. It was what he loved best; *let him have this one last pleasure*, his thoughts cackled sadistically.  
Robotnik frowned and sighed; his nephew... so stupid, so unworthy of being in the presence of his greatness... Robotnik wondered why he'd put up with the little shit's incompetence for this long...  
*I'll be rid of him soon enough, without these pesky animals around, I'll have no need for him... all he does is watch the damn surveillance...no need for that when these brats are gone...* Then again...he did need someone to impress, someone to brag to about his grandeur. *Maybe he'll stay then... maybe, if I feel forgiving...*  
"I will roboticize them! The princess, the hedgehog! It will be such a joy to break their spirits! To make them work for me towards the total domination of their pathetic planet!"  
"How very creative," Snively muttered under his breath.   
"What?" Robotnik growled.  
"I'm...I'm elated! So very happy for you, sir!" His nephew beamed; sickeningly sweet, like a puppy wagging its tail up at its master.   
Robotnik rubbed his hands together excitedly, feeling overjoyed himself. He looked up at the sky, eyes narrowed. He didn't need the extra SWATs. There seemed to be no efforts to remove him from the village... the villagers behind his nephew were completely broken from the hopelessness of their situation.  
But he liked to be dramatic. He'd have them land, overrun this village with his might, raze it to the ground. The destruction of Knothole would send a screaming message across the rest of Mobius; the message that he was Lord and any fringe groups of rebels would surely lay down at his feet.  
Yes... he liked the idea, and he reached into his pocket, withdrawing a communicator from it. He clicked the button, preparing to instruct them to land.   
His nephew took a quick step forward, eyes alit.   
"Please sir, can I do the honors?" He clasped his hands together, the puppy-dog look still on his face. "Please, please, please sir!?"  
Robotnik unclicked the button, looking down at his kin for a moment. Then he shrugged, the shoulder of his metallic arm catching the light and gleaming. *Why not?* he thought. *Let the bastard have a little fun... he found this dump after all...*  
So he handed over the communicator. His nephew took it in his tiny hand, smiling in delight.   
  
Snively clicked the button down, lips parting to speak, then shut his eyes, a faint frown touching his brows, and just stood...  
*Do it...do it, do it...now. Now. Don't wait anymore.*  
His stomach curled, and butterflies smashed against its walls, crawling up his throat, choking him. He felt his throat tighten, squeezed his eyelids tighter, seeing sparks of colors swirling in the darkness of his closed vision.   
*But he took me in...away from pops...he gave me a home, he gave me power...*  
He remembered the times they'd had victories. The laugh of his uncle, the joy on the fat man's face. He remembered his uncle's kindness towards his mother.  
*Don't do it. Please, let him be, please no... no more blood,* the soft side of his mind pleaded. *Remember what he gave you. All his frustration...it'll be no more, because you've found the thorn in his side. With it pulled, he'll respect you. He'll be nice. He'll be nice...*  
The speaker in the communicator hissed with the rush of static; the SWATbots on the other end waiting patiently for their commands.   
"Snively," Robotnik growled. "Are you going to stand there all day?! Tell them to land!"  
*This is your uncle, your kin, your family, your blood... part of you is in him, somewhere, deep in that crimson river... you can't. You can't.*  
He clutched his hand around the communicator tight, feeling the sweat cool on his palms, feeling the perspiration on his forehead. He struggled to breathe normally, the pulse beating in his throat so hard it hurt.  
"SWATbots," he squeaked out, but his throat closed and he gagged on the remainder of the sentence.   
"Awaiting-your-orders-sir."  
He opened his eyes, saw his uncle glaring down at him, hands placed on fat hips impatiently, his eyes starting to glow with annoyance.   
*So much blood. There'd be so much blood...*  
"Tell them, or give me that back, Snively!! I haven't all day waiting around for you!!"  
That look again from his uncle. *Disposable. You're disposable. Just my minion. A peon. A pathetic little man who follows my every command.* The hands at the hips were fists now. *Or you pay the price. Answer to the fist...*  
The butterflies beat against each other inside him, wings beating frantically, his hands trembling. Felt a drop of sweat trickle down his spine.   
*I am NOT disposable! I AM NOT A SLAVE!! I WON'T BE A SLAVE ANYMORE!!*  
He growled through his teeth, turned to look at the villagers. His eyes focused on their fists, on the windows of the meeting hall.   
A hand grabbed him suddenly, by the shirt front, yanking him upwards. His uncle's face filled his vision, red-on-black eyes glowing brighter now. Annoyance turned to anger. He couldn't wait. He wouldn't wait. He never waited, if things were too slow, or too... too anything...he dished out the punishment.  
"TELL THEM NOW SNIVELY! OR I'LL DO IT!! AND THEN I'LL BREAK YOUR LITTLE NECK FOR WASTING MY TIME!!" His hand flew out, throwing Snively upon the ground.  
He landed on his rear, sliding backwards a few feet, grimacing at the pain that shot up through his lower back. He heard the static hissing at him.   
*Blood, so much blood...so much blood he's taken from me...* His sleeves had hiked up, and he saw his arms, saw a scar crossing the forearm of the right one... Robotnik had broken his arm a while ago, the bone had fractured and jutted through his skin.   
That wasn't even a major event. He didn't need to see his stomach to know there were scars there too. So many of them...so many times he'd been cut open to repair his ruptured organs. To put that internal blood back in its proper place, instead of where it ended up, bubbling out of his mouth as he lay broken on the ground and his uncle stood over him, screaming and babbling about such things as 'hedgehogs' and 'damaged factories'.  
Was all that blood a price to pay for such things? Was it?  
  
His eyes teared up, the butterflies died, replaced by something else. A furious beast, clawing and tearing him up inside. His hands started trembling, but from another emotion.  
He sat there shaking, his teeth clenching, cheeks flushing with rage. And then he got to his feet.  
*I won't live like this anymore. This ends now. It ends now.*  
  
Robotnik scowled at him, shaking his head, his clenched fists promising pain later. But Robotnik wouldn't care about his nephew's suffering. He'd celebrate after that. He'd have gotten his wish; the destruction of Knothole.  
*But now it's my turn for wishes coming true. Coming out from under the fist...*   
The command was given fast. "Return to Robotropolis at once!"  
"Affirmative, sir."  
Robotnik let out a gasp, red-on-black eyes widened as the hover units overhead obeyed, turning and zooming off towards the city. "SNIVELY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" His voice came out its usual booming yell, and strangely, the villagers, nor his craven nephew didn't even twitch.   
"Why?" Snively's eyes narrowed into a cold glare, then he threw down the communicator with all his might, his black boot descended upon it and smashing.   
Robotnik's mouth dropped open.  
"I'll tell you why. You won't need those SWATs, Julian. You aren't going to live to see Knothole's demise..."  
"WHAT IS THIS, SNIVELY?!" his uncle bellowed, taking a furious step towards his nephew. "YOU WILL PAY FOR SUCH WORDS!!"  
"PISS OFF!!" Snively snatched the broken communicator and threw it at his uncle's face. "YOU'RE GOING TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!! I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR SLAVE ANY MORE!!"  
It felt so good to let it all out. His voice stayed in that high keening scream as he backed away from his uncle, who was coming closer. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TODAY, JULIAN, AND I'M GOING TO WATCH YOU AND LAUGH!!!" He let out a hideous cackle, and then turned his head towards the window, mad eyes glinting. "CASSSAR!"  
  
The door flew open and Casssar stood framed in the doorway, olive eyes shadowed, but the light glinted off her fangs, exposed in grin.   
"Obey Castdecass," she said, addressing the villagers. "Obey his every word."  
Robotnik stopped. Snively had backed up behind the villagers, and he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes dark with hatred and a twisted smile on his face.   
"Attack him," he said, one bony finger jutting towards the large form of his uncle.   
Robotnik let out a gasp as the villager's blank eyes took on a murderous light and they pounced at him. He threw one off with his robotic arm, punched another. But they latched onto his limbs, pulling, tugging. He felt their teeth pierce his skin, their claws gouge his flesh. He screamed, fighting them off, swinging his big arms.   
The four SWATS who were his escorts jumped towards the fight, wrists raised and laser sights glowing. But they didn't fire... the animals were too close to their esteemed leader.   
"SIR-WHAT-IS-YOUR-COMMAND?" The lead 'bot questioned.  
Robotnik was hardly in a position to answer. One arm swung, temporarily throwing one of the furries away from him. "SHOOT THEM!" was all he could manage.  
"SIR-THERE-IS-A-RISK-OF-HITTING-YOU."  
Robotnik snarled and fought, eyes blazing. "DO IT JUST DO IT!!"  
"Oh no... you don't Julian..." he heard the voice of his nephew interject, so irritating, like ants invading a picnic. And he called forth the furries that were hiding behind the trees that surrounded the area, and they charged out, tackling the SWATbots. With animalistic fury, they ripped the robots apart, spewing oil. Two were shot, and they sank down in a heap of blood, but the damage was done.  
The SWATS were gone.  
  
*And so is Julian...* A dark smirk touched his face and he turned his attention to his uncle's struggles... oh, he was going to enjoy watching this show, enjoy it very much...  
Robotnik was in trouble. He'd hit his attackers, and they'd fall away but rise again. His metal fists shattered one furry's jaw, but it rose, and came, blood oozing from its mouth, but its eyes void of pain.   
"NO! GET OFF!" he shrieked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A set of jaws had locked high up on his thigh, close to his groin. He felt warmth spill down his leg; blood.  
They pulled him down to the ground, and he struggled, screaming and kicking and punching. He got one by the neck, and there was a cracking as he closed his fist crushingly hard.  
The villager fell to the ground and didn't get up this time.  
His fist slashed out, landing upon a furry's nose just right. It shattered, sending bone fragments up into the delicate brain-flesh. He dropped like a fly, lying dead beside his companion.  
Now there were eight of them left.   
  
Snively watched the event with eyes wide. He saw the blood spilling, soaking his uncle's outfit, but only on the parts that weren't scarlet red already. He'd always hated that outfit of Robotnik's. It was so damn ugly... He let out a short laugh.   
Another villager was down. Another. Robotnik was bleeding, cursing, and fighting mighty hard. One of the furries buried his face in the tyrant's stomach, teeth gnawing and ripping.   
Robotnik's hand descended upon its head, thrusting his robotic fingers hard up into the eyes. They burst, liquid running down his fingers. The furry made no noise of pain, just slid off, twitching, blood running from its mouth and eyes.  
Robotnik's uniform was in tatters, exposing flabby stretch-marked flesh, pale, like grass underneath a rock. He hated the sun.   
Snively remained silent, his own pale cheeks flushed with the excitement of it all, but far back in his throat he tasted something sick and acidic.   
He heard a cracking noise as one of the furries managed to break his uncle's wrist. Robotnik screamed, long and harrowing.   
Snively winced, arms flying up to his shoulders and hugging his tiny body. He wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to crawl away.   
A flashback came to him. The hedgehog had eluded them again. Destroyed something or another. An enraged Robotnik had grabbed him by the wrist, squeezing so hard he'd shattered the bones, and while his nephew cried in agony, he'd screamed and spat in his face about 'your failure! You worthless little bastard!'. And then threw him down again...  
His arms loosened and he let go of himself. "He deserves it," he whispered. "He deserves this all..."  
  
"How's that feel, JULIAN!?" he spat. "How's that fucking feel!?"  
Robotnik heard the taunting voice of his nephew, turned his head, teeth smeared red with blood, nose broken and skewed to the side. One of his robotic hearing devices had been ripped from his head, and in its place was a bloody hole. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, SNIVELY!!" He roared, throwing himself forward, clawing over the ground to reach his nephew.   
"How? Are you going to reach beyond the grave?" Snively came forward with a hard kick, slamming his prone uncle in the face. "On the other hand, you aren't going to be buried!! I'm going to keep you out for the maggots to feed on!!"   
He kicked again. "And I'm going to piss on your rotting carcass!"   
Robotnik grabbed out for Snively's foot, but the small man jumped backwards.  
"Don't touch me... I don't want your blood on my clothes..."  
  
The villagers bit and scratched, tearing out chunks of flesh from the tyrant's back.   
"I'll kill you," Robotnik said, his voice crowded with whimpers as the blood dripped down his shoulders and sides, and spraying his nephew's face, who jumped back, wiping it away in disgust.  
"I'll kill you..."   
  
*******  
  
Sally sat in the chair, rocking back and forth, her body tensed. Her hands were buried in her auburn hair, pressing down hard over her ears.   
*What is all that screaming?? Oh Gods. Make it stop. Please, make it stop!!* She whimpered, tears wetting her cheeks.   
"Make it stop!!" she cried aloud. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!! CU!!! PLEASE!!"  
She slid off the chair, curling on the ground in a ball, her body racked with shuddering. A strange moaning noise came from her lips. Even with her hands clenched over her ears, she could still hear the sounds outside. It sounded like a massacre.   
Her nose twitched, taking in the scent of blood, and she thrust her face forward onto the wooden floor and puked.   
She staggered to her feet, the foul vomit running down her chin in a thin stream, dripping down into her chest fur. She took shaky steps towards the door. The ermine was standing there, leaned against the frame. Her long black tail, tipped with white, was lazily draped around the doorknob.  
It might've looked cute. But not with those sounds outside. They made everything horrid.   
The ermine turned her head, crinkling her nose at seeing Sally behind her. "It's wonderful, isn't it? Not only are your people killing their enemy, my Castdecass is getting his revenge..."  
Sally fell against Casssar's back, clutching her hands hard into the soft black fur. Casssar had her arm outstretched, pressed against the doorframe. Sally peered over it, her midnight blue eyes widening in horror.  
She saw Robotnik. He was on the ground. Nearly naked. His uniform torn to shreds. *Where is his skin?* she wondered with a slight frown. *He's all red.*  
A gagging noise broke from her as she realized. He was covered with blood.   
Her people were all over him, acting like lesser animals. They were savagely biting and clawing him. She saw one of the males.   
He was a nice man. He worked in the gardens. He was quiet, and shy, blushing when someone spoke to him. But now his normally timid mouth was clenched onto Robotnik's flabby side. He drew away, ripping flesh. It hung down from his mouth, a long slim strip of bloodied meat. He chewed it for a moment, then spat.  
It lay upon the ground like a paint-soaked rag. Then a foot stepped upon it as a gore-splattered raccoon moved to the same wound, her teeth digging in and ripping further into the tyrant's body.  
"NOOOOOO!" Sally screamed, voice ragged. "MAKE THEM STOP!! THIS CANNOT BEEEEEEEE!" Her hands tugged on the ermine's fur.   
Casssar ignored her.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!! THIS IS WRONG...MY PEOPLE...this is not who we are..." Tears sprang into her eyes, and she sobbed, burying her face into Casssar's outstretched arm.   
Then she ducked under the ermine's arm and raced out. The smell of copper was so overwhelming that she vomited again.   
She watched the brutal attack, her eyes stinging with tears. She looked wildly around. There had to be help.   
  
She saw Snively standing a few feet away, motionless. He was staring at Robotnik with an odd expression in his eyes.  
She stumbled over, falling to her knees in front of him, reaching up and grabbing his shirt in her fists. "Make them stop, Snively, please, make them stop. You can't do this, you can't do this..."  
He looked down at her, the peculiar look still on his face. It was like a mixture of every emotion in the world... the blue depths were unfocused, but swiftly locked on her face.  
"I can't, princess," he said.   
"You can't...you can't murder your own family!!"  
He looked back at his uncle, lips twisted in a scowl, but his eyes kept their nameless expression. He looked away from the attack, eyes closing. Then back down at her. "Get off me."   
He grabbed her hands, still clasped on his shirt and wrenched them off. She stared up at him, eyes big, wild. He squeezed her wrists hard, then tossed her onto the ground.  
She crawled to him again, grabbing his foot and rubbing her head against his legs, desperate for something to hold on to. "You can't!" she cried out, moaning over and over, low in her throat. "Please stop. Please stop. I know you can make them stop. TELL THEM TO STOP!!!" Her eyes pleaded with him.  
He looked down at her, starting to shake... the smell of blood in the air was getting to him, he was starting to feel sick. He wanted to vomit, but forced it down, wanted to block his ears from the sounds of his uncle's slaying, but didn't...  
"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!" Her voice had risen to a shriek.  
He kicked her off his feet, and reached down, grabbing a handful of her thick auburn hair. He shook her head furiously, ribbing out chunks of hair in the process. "SHUT UP!!!" he screamed. "SHUUUUTTT UP!!!!""  
"No please," her voice was slurred as he tossed her to the ground again. "You can't kill your own family...this is wrong... my people are not like this, you're killing them you're killing you're killing them..."  
He looked over at Casssar. She stood silently in the doorway, observing it all with neutral eyes. He looked back at his uncle, who was still struggling, but weakly now.   
"Get off him," he said to the villagers.  
They backed away, covered with gore. Their eyes resumed the blank stares, long strings of flesh hanging from mouths.   
Sally lay on the ground, still pleading.  
"Casssar...possess her," he said, voice coming out mono, void of any emotion.  
The ermine snapped Sally up in a possessive spell.   
"Sally, come here..." he said, holding out his hand. She took it and he led her to his uncle's body.  
  
The fat man lay panting, eyes crazed, blood bubbling between his lips. He managed to focus on his nephew, and his lip curled into a weak snarl. He reached for Snively, but the small man didn't even step away. The reaching hand flopped down before even midway to its target, too weak to go further.  
"Kill you..." the words slipped out, trapped in a bubble of blood that promptly burst, flecking the fat man's face. Snively felt a stray drop hit his cheek and slide down, and he quickly wiped it away, skin crawling at the touch of it.  
"Now," he whispered, voice strangely raspy, "now Julian...you know how it feels..."  
"Killll you..."  
"You know all the pain I went through..."  
"...baaaasssttarrrd..."  
"I did everything for you!!" the cry came out in a rush of breath, tears sparkled in his nephew's eyes. "I tried my best for you, and you rewarded me with pain!! I TRUSTED YOU!! I ADORED YOU JULIAN AND YOU..." he choked up..."you hurt me so bad..."  
He looked heavenward for a moment, trying to regain his composure. "...well, now you're getting your payment...long overdue after all the years of torment I've gone through..."  
He crouched down, pulling a dagger from Sally's boot. He'd seen it there earlier. He held it in his hand, clasping it, white-knuckled, glaring down at his uncle.  
Tears trembled in his eyes.  
Julian's face contorted with hate, the blood oozed down his fat chin in a steady stream. "...kill yooooou..."  
He raised the knife up, but faltered... he couldn't do it. He turned away, breath coming in hard and ragged. He felt like he was choking and doubled over, gasping for air. His pulse drummed hard through his veins, hurting.   
Then he straightened.  
*Can't have this blood on my hands...*  
The knife transferred from his hands to Sally's. His face was blank, eyes cold like blue ice.   
He was sure now.  
"Finish it, Sally," he said.   
She stood still, holding the knife.  
His voice dropped to a whisper. "Finish him now..." 


	8. bloodied hands

Chapter 8:  
Bloodied hands   
  
She felt her body start forwards. She tried to grind her feet into the dirt, tried to open her fist and let the knife drop. But neither worked.  
*CU!! HELP ME!!*  
She was over the fat man now, her arm rising up. Light caught the blade and sparkled, then the blade was descending. There was a horrid squishing sound as the full five-inch length of the blade buried itself into the fat man's chest.  
*NOOOOOOO!* Sally's eyes stared in horror at the blood welling up around her clenched hand. He grunted, eyes rolling and blood oozing between his lips.  
The knife rose again and plunged. She blinked away blood, felt it settle on her hair, running down into her ears.  
She felt energy flare inside her; Cu was trying to break Casssar's spell...  
*CU, hurry please, I can't...I can't do this!!*... even as her body took a step backwards and drove the knife forward, throwing her body weight behind it this time. It entered his upper stomach and her weight carried it downwards, ripping him open down to the waist.  
The smell of blood hit her hard and she gagged, struggling wildly to stop herself, but it was to no avail. Her eyes darted around and she was sobbing through her clenched teeth.  
  
Snively's arms were clasped in an X around his chest. Legs were trembling. Lower lip being bitten hard by tiny teeth, nearly hard enough to draw blood. But there was plenty of it in the air. He felt it spray his face in a light mist, and his throat felt like he'd been sucking on a copper penny.  
He watched Sally's attack. He saw her arm viciously raise and plunge the weapon; raise and plunge, over and over... the sound of knife entering flesh and the breathy gasps of his uncle nearly gone made his heart twist around itself painfully.  
But it was too late to stop it, he knew, there was too much blood.  
*I told you there'd be so much blood...* And indeed there was, it was spread out around the dying fat man, making the grass look like a crimson marsh. He could see the clouds reflected in it, and focused on them, pulsing and moving across the sky in steadily changing shapes.   
His uncle's eyes locked with his.   
Sally had the knife raised again, her body tense and poise savage; but her face was a mask of horror and disbelief.   
The tyrant's eyes were going glassy, he couldn't see anything anymore... just a slash of bright red, with darkness fluttering around the edges. He didn't think. He didn't ponder the afterlife; if there was a hell, or pence to pay, or bliss, or if he'd just be a rotting corpse... He didn't think, didn't feel anything but the searing pain as the princess assaulted him again.  
His mouth hung open slightly, and the blood ran from his throat down over his tongue and onto the ground... he knew... one more blow was going to finish him...  
---Almost there, Sally--- Cu's normally neutral tone sounded enraged, and Sally felt the energy flare through her veins; almost painfully. She gave a little gasp, but still the knife raised in her fist.  
  
Snively wished he could close his eyes. But they stayed wide open, the air drying them and stinging. The spraying blood had beaded on his face and was running down like sweat, but he refused to wipe it, his arms clasped about his body tight. He needed something to hold.   
His breathing was erratic, and his eyes felt suddenly cool and moist; he felt something else spilling down his cheeks along with the blood...  
*He's gone, he's gone! He's gone...!* half of his mind cheered.   
The knife started its descent; the tyrant's heart its target...  
The other half of him reeled... *this is sick justice, sick, what have you done...*  
He saw blood beaded under his uncle's fading eyes. They looked like tears.  
Those same eyes had leered at him while he'd lay bleeding from beatings. They'd glowed while his uncle had punished his nephew in most foul ways. They'd never held a single touch of praise, or love, or even gratitude.   
The blood droplets fell.  
Salt water dripped from Snively's chin, but his eyes were suddenly gone cold; freezing... pale face somber... and the words fell from his lips in a haunted whisper...  
"This is justice..."  
  
*******  
  
Tails and Antoine had jumped off their blue transport, who was currently looking around with a confused expression.  
"Where is everyone?"  
Tails gulped.  
Antoine's nose wiggled. "What ees... that smell?" he asked in a small voice, trembling with fear.   
Sonic felt queasy... his stomach turning and his brows lifted worriedly. "Let's get to the villager center...fast!"  
They took off running.  
Sonic was there first. He halted.   
The smell was so much stronger. He knew it. Blood. He'd never smelled it like this before...so thick in the air that it gagged him to breathe.   
He saw a group of villagers, standing staggered around something large that lay prone upon the ground.   
Sally was standing over it, and she had a knife raised. It should've been glinting in the light. But something red was smeared all over it.   
He came closer, moving slowly for once.   
*This is a dream!* he thought. His eyes looked downwards; the grass was wet. He could feel it squelching under his sneakers. But it hadn't rained.   
Besides, rain wasn't red like this. It oozed over the white portion of his shoes.   
He wondered what the big red thing in front of Sally was. It was what was making all the stinky blood smell.  
His limbs seemed to move so slowly. Sally's arm holding the knife seemed to move slowly downwards too.  
He was now right next to the weird red thing, his sneakers touching it. It wasn't firm against his foot's touch, it yielded like soft flesh. He looked down, gazing upon a red-smeared face; a familiar face, a face he dreamed of, a face he hated...  
The face of his arch enemy.  
Then the blade was fully down, sliding into the wounded chest smoothly, like the blade was made of water... it seemed that a torn heart should've bled more, but only a little scarlet oozed from the hole as Sally drew her hand away.  
He heard twin gasps behind him; Tails and Antoine had just arrived. Time gave a jerk, rushing back in quickly, and Sonic emitted his own gasp.  
He saw Robotnik's eyes roll back, heard him gurgle back in his throat, body shuddering... and then still.  
He saw the villagers; their dull eyes. He saw Casssar leaning in the doorframe, black fur nearly blending into the darkness of the room behind her.   
He saw Snively standing statue-still, looking down at his uncle. Then raising his pale eyes to greet the hedgehog, the blue depths glinting in the light, but holding nothing...almost as expressionless as the villager's...  
His eyes turned to Sally, and he screamed her name.  
She gave a little jerk, her hands flying to her head and clasping. Then she screamed long and loud, throwing down the knife as if it'd burned her. It stuck point-down in the ground, quivering.  
"Nooonooonooo!" She backed away from the dead man, eyes wide. "Nonononono!!"   
"Sally!" Sonic sprang forwards, grabbing her in his arms. Something was wrong here. Something was so wrong.  
She couldn't of done it. She would never do such a thing.  
"No, Sonic," she babbled. "Don't touch me...I've sinned Sonic...I've taken a life..."  
"Stop!" he shook her. "Stop!!"  
Tails pointed an accusing finger at Snively. "He did it!!"  
All eyes turned on the small human, who looked at them from under bloodied eyelashes, a strange smirk touching his lips.   
"The debt's been paid," he said in an odd tone.  
The four furries growled, advancing on the little man.   
  
Sally's eyes glowed; fueled by her sudden rage... he'd made her do this horrid thing...made her people into killers... she wanted to spill blood again, this time willingly...   
---Sally, you will regret slaying him.---  
*I won't...he deserves it...*  
---Sally, it is not your nature...---  
*HE DESERVES IT!!! LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME!! TO MY PEOPLE!!*  
---It was not their fault. Nor yours. But this slaying would be...---  
Casssar suddenly charged from the doorway, coming to a stop beside Snively. Her lip curled up in a snarl as she eyed the four freedom fighters.  
He'd thought about killing them all. But he saw Sally's wild eyes. She was so broken.   
And that seemed worse than death.  
And Sonic...how strong could his spirit last, knowing his girlfriend had brutally killed...?  
And their village...they wouldn't have it for long, now that he'd found it. He'd destroy it in due time.   
He gave a short laugh...yes the damage had been done... and he felt tired... he'd accomplished enough today.   
"Let's go, Casssar," he said.   
She looked down at him and nodded. "Yes, good, I tire of all this gore..." She eyed the corpse with a nonchalant eye. "...and I'm hungry besides."  
  
"YOU FIEND!!" Sally's legs launched her forward, and she slammed into Snively. The human hit the ground on his rear, throwing his arms out to shove her away. Her fist flew out, cracking him across the face.   
Then she kicked and howled as arms locked around her stomach and threw her away from him. She sprawled onto the ground, glaring up at Casssar.  
The ermine glared back down, one hand raising, fingers splayed...around the digits white sparkles swirled...  
Before she could cast, she was knocked aside roughly by Sonic.  
Tails charged in, going for the human, still seated upon the ground. He did the first thing he could think of, locking his gloved paws around the human's neck.   
Snively twisted around, planting both hands on the child's chest and shoving him away. The hands lost their grip on his throat. Tails stumbled backwards with a little yelp.   
"Foolish whelp!" Small hand flew out, backhanding the child across the face. Tails backed away further, green eyes wide. He hadn't expected the human to be vicious...but then his gaze turned to the dead body, and he realized that no one knew what the little man was capable of... not now...  
Antoine drew his sword. He was trembling in fright, but seeing Tails' being assaulted fueled him with anger. With a wild cry, he charged forwards.  
Casssar shoved Sonic away. But the hedgehog was fast, zipping back in and tripping her with a sweep of one leg. She hit the ground, repeated her action of shoving and attempting to rise. But her rear connected with the ground again; she heard the hedgehog snickering as he stood over her.  
  
He barely made it... Snively, still on the ground, scooted backwards with his hands... the fox was coming in, sword brandished. It plunged downwards, seeking to pierce the human's chest. Then found itself planted in the dirt, between the little human's legs, who gulped and raised his shocked eyes to the fox's face.  
Antoine jerked the sword from the soil; Snively scrabbled to his feet, looking frightened as the fox swung again. A quick duck, and the sword slashed over his head, so close he felt the air as it passed.   
Sonic laughed; he'd tripped her again. Casssar spat at him; throwing her hand out. Sonic saw red flashes swirl about it briefly...  
Then he doubled over in pain, fell to the ground. He moaned, white gloves become soiled as he clutched at the earth beneath him... he felt as if a red-hot needle had just pierced his heart...  
The sword thrust, the tiny human jumped back. He felt his heart flutter, feeling the tip just barely brush against his stomach... knew he would've been impaled if he hadn't moved. He let out a little cry of fear, backing away from the angry fox.  
His back hit something firm, and furred. He looked up, seeing Casssar grinning down at him, her hair hanging down and shadowing her face. Then her gaze traveled to Antoine; with a flick of her fingers she'd magically jerked the sword from his paw. It flew, stuck quivering in the trunk of a nearby tree.   
Antoine's boots ground into the soil, halting him... he stared at his hand in disbelief, then his shocked eyes traveled to the ermine advancing on him.   
"Mon Dieu!" He let out a squeal and fled.  
Casssar let out a sniff. "He's quite pathetic."  
The tiny human nodded in agreement, but his body shivered in knowing he could've ended up torn and dead-eyed like his uncle. A quick glance over to his fallen kin... the fat man hadn't moved... he was truly gone from this world...  
Casssar was suddenly thrown forward; the hedgehog had recovered from the brief magical stint and was now pummeling her with his fists. A crude style of fighting from him, but her magic had frightened him. He just wanted her down, knocked out.   
Snively nearly ignored the attack. His eyes were focused on the dead man, focused on that pile of torn flesh and flab; the gore and blood spread out about him; the foul odor of blood and death in the air. He clenched his teeth, a wave of nausea hitting him. Closed his eyes tight, trying with all his might to block out the image.   
But it lingered; draped across the backs of his closed eyelids as if stamped there. He could see the blood; streaked and drying on the dead flesh; the uniform torn and frayed, the guts spilling from an enormous stomach where the knife had carved its silver path.   
"Stop it. Stop it, please..." he squeaked out between his tightly closed teeth. "I don't want to see anymore..."  
  
"Murderer." A voice hissed, low and in front of his face.   
"Stop it. Stop it." He tried to silence his mind.  
"Murderer!! You corrupted my people!!"  
His eyes flew open.  
Sally stood before him. Her fur was damp with blood, lips curled in a feral snarl. Her fists were clenched tight, hard knuckles standing out in the curled hands... and her face promised she would use them.   
---Sally, this is not you. You are not a killer.---  
*Shut up, Cu...* And then aloud, whimpered: "I want to kill him."  
Something shifted in the tiny human's mind. Those bloody wounds of his uncle's hadn't been from his hand. No, those cruel knife tracks had been driven by this squirrel's arm, and hers alone.   
*She* was the guilty party...  
He lowered his head, glowering at her from underneath his eyelashes. "You won't get a chance, Princess," he spat. His eyes flicked to the zombie villagers, still standing nearby the corpse. "KILL HER!! KILL THEM ALL!!"  
They blinked and took shambling steps towards Sally. One broke away, heading for the trembling Antoine, still tucked behind a tree, another towards the young Tails.  
Casssar looked over, trying to fend off Sonic's fists, and managed a sick grin before it was knocked off her face by a vicious backhand.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The scream burst from Sally's mouth, a bloodcurdling thing that pierced the air, making it shiver away. An incoherent animalistic sound came next, her hands flying out, still slimy with gore, and seized upon the tiny human's throat.  
He gagged, trying to pry them off. Her thumbs dug into the hollow of his throat. The pressure made him panic, gasping desperately for breath. He slammed a booted foot upon hers. She didn't flinch, didn't even blink to the blow. Eyes were wide, rage-filled, her hands tightened further.  
"Llllet g..g...gooo.." A weak gasp, and he brought his hands up between her arms, trying to break her grip. He struggled viciously, but her arms were like strong tree limbs, refusing to yield. Hands dug further, her thumb claws piercing his flesh...he felt rivulets of blood trickling down into his collar, rolling down his skinny chest.  
She slammed her knee up, vicious and sudden, the bony joint caught him in the groin. His eyes went wide with pain, legs gave in, body sagged. The hands about his throat were the only thing that held him up.  
"Die...die...oh gods, please, make him die.." She was suddenly pleading, whimpering. "Please die...please die..."  
His lungs ached, tears stung his eyes. He couldn't fight. Too weak.   
*Oh, it hurts. It hurts, please no...it hurts...* Her face blurred before him, he wanted to curl and hide, wanted to cup his hands to where she'd struck him, wanted to breathe.   
He attempted a weak struggle, hands floating up, pushing at her chest. But no, no result; only a tightening of her hands and another soft plea, begging him to slip from this world.  
---Sally, do not do this...---  
*I want to, Cu...* She tightened her hands on the creature before her. Wetness hit her hands, not blood this time, but tainted liquid from his eyes. He'd closed them and gone limp in her grasp, his hands still on her chest, but not pushing anymore.  
*I want to Cu...!* The thought was edged with panic, and then she screamed at something sharp sinking into her shoulder. She jerked around, not releasing Snively. A villager stood before her, vacant eyes unfocused. His mouth was bloody; she felt something oozing from her shoulder.  
---Sally, please. I must stop this!! Let there be no more death!!---  
*I want to kill...to kill him...* Thoughts bubbled like wine...indeed she felt intoxicated, light-headed. She focused her gaze on Snively, his face was placid, but mouth still open, struggling to draw breath...she could feel his pulse pounding wild in his throat.   
*I...no Cu please...* Her eyes burned. She took a step back from the villager...a man she didn't know too well. But he'd been an acquaintance. Someone friendly, someone not capable of murder like this. This was all so wrong. This blood, her hands around the neck of a fellow living being...yes, no matter how evil he might be. She was not like him...this was wrong.  
*No more death, CU! PLEASE!* A shriek ripped from her mouth and she threw the human away from her.   
  
********  
  
He felt something hit him. Just barely. His body felt sort of numb. Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe he'd hit something. It felt like he'd been flying, but now he'd crashed.  
*Am I in hell...?*  
But the wind that breezed over his flesh was cool.   
The only thing he focused on was Julian. *I'm coming to join you uncle...and so soon too... I thought maybe I could've gotten away from you longer than this... but you'll always be there hovering over my shoulder. Or crushing me underfoot. Does it matter...?*  
These thoughts spun behind his glassy eyes, but his body ignored it all. It gave a sudden jerk, grabbed ahold of air and pulled it in with a ragged gasp, filling his agonized lungs.   
Another gasp and he stopped thinking, thoughts and images fleeing him. Air. Sweet air!! He gulped it greedily. The ache left him and he felt dizzy suddenly.   
The sky was spinning, tilting. He closed his eyes, feeling sick.  
  
*******  
  
---Sally. Let me possess you. Let me stop this.---  
Sally's eyes drifted, seeing Casssar. She remembered the magical fire. How it'd burned. She shivered.  
She saw Antoine running, screaming in panic from his fellow villagers, who shambled after him, mouths drooling for the taste of his blood, their hands hooked like claws.   
She saw Sonic lying on the ground in a weird pile, shuddering... Casssar had zapped him with magic again and the ermine stood over him with something evil glittering in her eyes.  
It made her shake with fear. It made her teeth clench with anger.   
---Don't fear Sally. I will protect you from her. You must allow me to help you to beat them.---  
She shivered... the fire...it had hurt so bad...   
---Sally, this MUST BE STOPPED!---  
She clutched her head. Watched Casssar raise her hand; the magic that swirled around it was a murky red color, most unpleasant. Sonic whimpered and tried to crawl away from her feet.   
Her Sonic. Her Sonic... that woman WOULD NOT hurt her Sonic...! She let out a snarling cry and rushed her.  
As her booted feet hit the ground, she shot the thought to Cu, furious. *Do it, Cu. Do it!*  
She opened her mind, relaxed it, allowing the entity to take over. She tucked her fear away, although some lingered... but if she had to suffer, then so be it... this madness was going to stop...  
Like warm fingers, Cu spread across Sally's mind. Gripping lightly, the entity was now able to control Sally's body. Fueled by Sally's sudden anger and willingness, Cu knew it would have enough power to stop this...  
  
A scream rang out, emitted from Antoine's throat. He was pinned to the ground, a villager atop him, teeth sank into the fox's shoulder.   
Blue-booted foot turned; Sally faced the attack on the French one. Her blue eyes held no unearthly glow, but still, something was different. She seemed to draw in on herself, as if gathering strength from the very air that swirled her fur in sudden and strange currents, and then arms flung out. The air rippled in a wide arc, the outward spreading ripples slamming into the villagers.   
They stopped, raising hands to their heads, knees touched ground as they screamed.   
Casssar doubled over as well, and Sonic used her distraction to scramble away from her, his green eyes frightened. The ermine clasped her paws to her head, teeth clenched, as she fought a silent battle, struggling to keep the villagers under her command. But Cu was there, throwing mental punches and blocks, driving her back.  
Casssar snarled; she was losing, and she felt the villagers slip from her grasp. Their eyes filled with life again, and they collapsed down, exhausted from their previous actions.  
Antoine sat with his arms wrapped around the woman villager for consolation; he knew the threat from her was over... somehow... He whimpered softly, his shoulder stinging.   
  
*CUUUUUU!* Sally mind-screamed in panic. She saw a burst of magic blaze from Casssar's fingertips, barreling towards her.  
---It is all right, Sally.---  
Sally's arm flew out, hand flat in a 'stop' motion. The ermine's energy hit like a burning wind, slamming full force into Sally's hand. It blazed out around the squirrel, ruffling her fur and hair backwards, but not hurting. She felt a vague burning sensation in her palm, but that was it, and then the attack was finished and Casssar stood staring with her mouth slightly open.  
"Block this, Cu!" she snarled, taking a deep breath and sending a white-hot ball of energy towards Sally.   
She heard the crackle of electricity in the air. Every instinct urged her to run, but Cu was in control of her legs... which braced themselves on the ground. Hands flew out again, and the air rippled, an invisible force slamming into Casssar's magic to counteract.   
*Wow!* Sally mind-cheered; the electricity was driven away, thrown directly back towards its owner. Casssar's eyes widened and she dove for cover. The electrical ball hit a small tree behind her, sending up splinters of wood and scorching leaves. A blackened stump was all that remained.   
The ermine sat up, shaking bits of debris from her fur, snarling. "Nice trick, Cu!"  
  
"Cease the attack, or suffer." Sally's voice came out deep, powerful.   
"You don't scare me, Cu!" Casssar spat, rising to her feet. Her olive eyes narrowed, smoldering with some inner heat, and locked on the calm dark depths of Sally's. She stared as if trying to pierce Sally's very soul, pupils gone to small points of black.  
Sally's body remained standing solidly. But inside, Sally screamed. Pain stabbed like knives... not into her body, but her very mind itself. Her body wanted to run, but couldn't.   
*Cuuuu...oh gods...Cu!! Help me...! Help me!!*  
It felt as if a razor blade was ripping through her, slicing apart the delicate layers of her mind, scattering her very soul into pieces. Her inner voice dissolved into weak sobbing.  
---It is a mind attack. I will stop her...---  
Sally clasped her arms to her chest, limbs crossed over one another, eyes closed. Her hair spun around in a breeze that didn't exist, and then she snapped her head up, eyes locked on her enemy. 


	9. mindgames

Chapter 9:  
Mindgames  
  
Snively sat up, and blew out a dizzy breath. He looked around. The villagers were lying on the ground. Sonic was standing, eyeing Sally with large confused eyes. The small human let his gaze travel to the squirrel as well.  
She threw out her arms in a quick snapping motion. The air rippled in a steady glittering line, moving so fast towards Casssar that the ermine didn't have time to move.   
Her breath rushed out in strangled sound, she flew backwards and sprawled motionless on the ground, her hands twitching slightly.   
Sonic stared at Sally, eyes widening even further; Snively had a feeling the hedgehog didn't know about Cu Chulainne. All he saw was his girlfriend suddenly using magical powers. The small human smirked, yes, that would probably indeed be a shock. Then his eyes moved to Casssar, and his smirk faded.  
She had pushed herself up to a sitting position, just barely holding herself up on shaky arms. Sally was scrunched in on herself again... and Snively knew Cu was gathering energy for another attack.  
He scowled heavily. They'd been ready to leave, him and Casssar, and all these silly animals had to butt in. Along with Cu. And now the villagers were useless... he sighed heavily. Everything had to be so hard.   
*But at least uncle is gone...*  
He glanced over at the dead man, and his eyes caught the knife handle sticking up from next to the body where Sally had hurled it. He clambered to his feet, casually backing away to stand next to the body, his eyes on Sonic.   
But the hedgehog seemed stunned, watching his girl's fur ripple in that unseen wind again, a slight glow emitting from her body.   
The small human reached the body. He tried not to look. But his eyes were cruel, insisting on keeping this image. They traveled every inch of the maimed and bloody flesh, raced along every red slash in the skin. They finally halted on the eyes.   
They were open, rolled back so he seemed to be staring up at his forehead. The red had faded to a dull dark color, just a few shades lighter than the black part of the eye. The mouth hung slightly open. That once proud mustache was a matted mess of hair and blood now, stuck upon the fat cheeks.   
He groaned, feeling sick again. He drew in a quick gasping breath, struggling hard not to vomit. There was a strong acidic taste in his throat, but nothing came forth.   
He dropped his gaze from his uncle's face quickly, but they focused on another horrid thing. The long open wound from where Sally had sliced him open. From it spilled body parts that were never supposed to be seen. A long red length of intestine. Other things, slimy and red, things he would've normally been able to identify. But his brain locked up, and he only saw blood-smeared meat.   
The vomit shoved it way up his throat, and he doubled over. The foul mess splattered upon the bloody grass. He stepped back, wiping his chin, breathing raggedly. A few tears streaked his cheeks, and they were erased by a quick swipe of his sleeve.  
He heard a scream, and quickly turned his attention away from the corpse. Casssar was slammed up against a tree, her legs off the ground and kicking at the air. There was no one there holding her up, but he saw Sally with her arm outstretched, glowing softly.  
Casssar screamed and howled, her head thrown back, one hand clawing at her throat, the other at her chest.  
Sonic was just staring in awe, his hands hanging loosely by his sides. He'd probably never stood still this long ever in his life...  
  
A small hand gripped the handle of the knife, yanking it free from the ground. Snively crept, snarling angrily, towards the squirrel that hosted the wretched Cu Chulainne.   
Casssar's screaming had died, turning to pitiful whimpers. Snively gripped the knife harder, eyes hard and cold. She was in pain. How dare they put her in pain.   
His boots squished upon the wet ground as he took his careful steps forward. And when he was a few feet away, his legs thrust him forward fast, the knife raising... the squirrel's back his target...  
"MA PRINCESS!! WATCH OUT!!"  
The scream pierced the air. Halted everyone. Casssar went limp. Snively stopped with the knife raised back over his shoulder, about to drive forward and down into the young girl.   
Antoine sat shivering, his arms clasped around the woman villager, his eyes wide. The echoes of his warning still lingered in the air.  
Then time rushed forward again. A short growl rumbled in the human's throat and the knife hurtled forward. Sally whirled around, one strong arm shot out and caught his hand. The knife stopped, so close it brushed the cream-colored fur of her chest.   
Sonic had rushed to help, but he halted again, resuming his awed stare at Sally.   
Her attention distracted from the ermine, Cu made Sally's hand tighten on Snively's arm, and sent a dazzling bolt of pain through him. He shrieked, struggling to get away. The knife dropped, clattering to the ground next to Sally's blue boot.   
Casssar slumped down, curling into a ball with her arms clasped to her chest. She touched her fingertips against herself, breathily mummering soothing words... heal, heal...  
  
Sally's hands were once again around his throat, but this time Snively could breathe. Just barely. She held him steadily, their blue eyes locked together. He shivered at the touch of Cu Chulainne brushing against his mind.   
"Stay out of my head!" he squeaked aloud, attempting to kick, but his body didn't want to obey.  
He felt the presence of Cu, like warm fingers, lazily stroking over his mind, shifting through his memories. Those fingers touched upon his most recent acquisitions. The Source River. And more importantly, the remembrance of Knothole. How to reach it. Where it lay.  
And then those fingers grabbed and began to rip it out of him.  
He wanted to struggle. But couldn't. His mind grabbed ahold of the memory and tugged back. It was a tug-of-war of sorts, one that he was losing. His mind being dragged forward, tumbling against the myriad of other memories within. His mother laughing. His father's fist raised. Robotnik screaming about something or another.   
He screamed, feeling dizzy, pain... no...his mother was dead, and pops just drank it off on the sofa... no... Robotnik was so angry that day and his fists drew blood and broke bones...  
"NOOOOOOO!" he howled aloud.  
---Let it go.--- The voice came, sudden and deep, shaking him to the core.  
*NO, GET OUT OF MY MIND!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!!!*  
---Let it go. It will only bring harm. Hasn't there been enough pain?---  
*YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PAIN! GET OUT!*  
He crashed through another memory, struggling to keep ahold of Knothole's location. Ah yes. A rainy day when his sister had come home with a torn dress, babbling that her boyfriend had raped her. Pops had grabbed his shotgun, vowing to kill the 'son ofa bitch'. Snively could only sneer, no wonder, no wonder the way she dressed and rubbed herself against him, and never ever stood up when he raised his hand to her... didn't she deserve it? But now he felt sick and hurt, knowing he should've put his arms around her and tried to soothe her pain.   
*LET GO!!* He mind-screamed again, starting to shiver. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wanted to curl up. He didn't want to see these memories. He didn't want to feel the sting of them again...  
---Let go. You are only hurting yourself.---  
*YOU CAN'T STEAL THIS FROM ME!* He couldn't lose Knothole's location. He couldn't.   
There was a weird sensation, like Cu had sighed. Then his mind was slammed by a tremendous rushing force, ripping him away from his memory of Knothole. He hurtled backwards, his eyes fluttering, his body weak. His vision went black, and when sight returned again...  
  
He had no idea where he was. Or how he'd gotten here. He could remember faintly, with a nauseas feeling in his stomach, that he'd been with Casssar, that Robotnik had been killed by his orders. He could remember everything, everything but where he was...  
He moaned, going limp in Sally's grip.  
  
*********  
*Does he know where Knothole is?* Sally questioned.  
---No. But it is up to you to decide what to do with him.---  
*We should take him prisoner. I guess it doesn't matter if he knew or not...*  
---I could help him. Take away his evil, his pain.---  
*Why? With all he's done...* Her eyes traveled to the corpse of Robotnik and the small pile of dead villagers around him. *He deserves pain.*  
---Do you truly believe that, Sally?---  
*Yes.* Her mind voice was firm, unwavering. *I believe it. He only cares about hurting others. He needs to be on the receiving end for once.*  
Cu sighed. If only Sally could see inside his mind like she had. The horrors there. He hadn't just killed his uncle for some sick pleasure. He'd been driven to do it, driven mad by agony and fear.   
---You only see the surface of him, Sally. You cannot see the things within. He has been terribly wounded.---  
Sally's mind-voice scoffed. *Gimme a break...* A scowl touched her face. *I don't want you to help him, Cu. I want him to suffer. He deserves it...*  
---It is my duty to cleanse things that are tainted.---  
*You're only supposed to cleanse the Source, Cu, don't give me that! I DON'T WANT YOU HELPING HIM!!*  
---Sally, this is not like you. Where has your empathy gone? Your compassion? You have suddenly gone cold and hard, Sally. Perhaps you have been tainted as well?---  
*No... you don't understand. All the things he and his uncle put us through. He wrecked my... he wrecked OUR lives. He destroyed parts of our world, pieces of our history, things that can never be brought back. He tore apart my people and their families. He's... he's killing our planet...*  
---And I do not excuse him from that. But cleansing him of this pain and evil would make him a better person... he would be receptive to your ways then, Sally, I know he would.---  
*SO?! You think I would accept him? Even if he was turned 'good'?! Never.*  
There was a sort of mental sigh, and Sally felt a shiver, as if Cu had suddenly distanced itself from her... the usual warmth of the entity filling her mind was replaced by an empty chill. She thought at first Cu had left her.   
---I am disappointed that you feel that way, Sally. It is not your nature to be so aloof to others pain. But I must do my duty. I must cleanse.---  
Sally felt a surge of power go through her hands... Cu feeding energy into him. The little human jerked and let out a feeble moan, pale blues fluttering open to look at Sally's face; a look of weak accusation.  
"Don't you dare...try to change me...Cu..."  
Sally's mind echoed similar words. *NO, CU, DON'T HELP HIM. I DON'T WANT YOU TO.*  
---It is out of your hands now.---  
*You are using *MY* HANDS!!* She let out an angry shriek, struggling to regain control of her body. *I'm sick of people using my hands... he used them, now you are... STOP IT STOP IT!!! I WANT CONTROL OF MYSELF AGAIN!!*  
---Please, Sally.---  
"Let go..." Snively's voice came out in a rasping whisper. "Get out of my head..."  
*He doesn't want you there, Cu.* Sally's thoughts snarled angrily. *I don't want you there... get out...*  
---I must cleanse.---  
"NO!" The cry burst out from both squirrel and human's mouths. Their eyes locked again, both a furious blue, and he tilted his head, his gaze sending a silent message...they would have to work together...  
Cu seemed to understand their intentions... the entity felt them both draw back, as if powering themselves up to fight... --Please, Sally, let me cure him... he knows not what he wants... he is so corrupted...---  
The 'no' burst from Sally, followed by one from the human, and then they made eye contact, a quick nod from Snively, and they both lashed out; Sally fighting to pull Cu's grasp away from him, Snively fighting to push the entity out of his mind. They panted for breath, teeth locked in twin snarls as they struggled.  
Cu made almost a crying sound within their heads; it couldn't understand why they refused its help... it only meant to take away the taint that caused pain and sorrow...  
Neither heeded Cu's cry, pulling, pushing with all the strength their minds possessed.   
The entity struggled, and they fought, and no one else moved. Sonic stood watching him with that mouth opened as if he planned to catch every fly in the vicinity, Antoine still held the woman, the villagers still lay exhausted. Then a movement was made; a flash of black, as Casssar rose to her feet.   
  
Things came together very quickly after that. Cu gave a sigh and started to slip...Casssar charged forth, moving past the unresisting villagers and hedgehog, to snatch the arm of her Castdecass, yanking him away from Sally's grip, which suddenly loosened.   
Cu sank down in defeat in the depths of Sally's mind. The entity felt sad and disappointed in its beloved Sally... but knew flesh beings were very inconsistent and strange sometimes, and driven by basic emotions... how could Cu expect anything different... the girl hated the small human, and therefore had no empathy for his pain.  
Cu knew what the difference between them was. Flesh creatures judged. They could not see things from the middle perspective; could not remain neutral. So the entity could not fault Sally on that... could it?   
No. So Cu let go, let Sally do what she wanted, tucked itself into a corner of the squirrel's mind and was silent.  
Casssar took off running, her bare feet smacking against the dirt walkways, then grass, and finally upon pine needles and leaves as she fled into the forest. Not knowing Cu was not fighting anymore. She just wanted away. Feeling the warmth and hearing the breathing of Castdecass, who was tucked firmly under her arm.   
Sally watched her go. She didn't stop her. Her eyes traveled her companions and she walked over to Sonic and hugged him.   
---I will free the rest of the villagers.---  
Cu's usually powerful voice was soft and hushed.   
Sally weakly nodded, burying her face into the hedgehog's shoulder. He seemed to jerk out of his trance and his arms returned the embrace.   
"Sally, you ok?" His voice was slightly frightened.   
"Yeah," she mumbled, although she wasn't...  
He clutched her tighter, not caring what she'd done earlier, he was just glad she was all right and warm in his arms.  
"Hold me Sonic, please...don't go..."  
He had no intentions of doing so... "I won't Sally..."  
Her legs felt weak and she sagged, but his arms held her up. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing and for a moment that's all she knew; the warm thumping from his chest and his arms about her. Then another sound finally broke through, the clomping of footsteps down the worn steps of the meeting hall.   
Sonic turned to the sound, still holding her. One of her blue-booted feet dragged across the ground as they swung about. Her half-lidded eyes, weary, shone in a sort of tired relief.   
Bunnie, King Acorn, Geoffrey, and the other villagers were exiting the meeting hall, grimacing and rubbing their heads. Free from the ermine's spell, they looked about in confusion; they hadn't known what was happening.   
The other villagers were regaining their strength. Antoine and the woman he'd cradled were standing, brushing themselves off.   
Bunnie was the first to say anything.   
"What the hoo-haw?" It dropped from her lips in a stunned whisper, as her robotic feet were smeared red from the grass as she approached the fallen one. She went nearer and nearer, almost touching, wide green eyes staring down.   
Antoine came to her side, too shocked to even tremble, and stood beside her.   
The other villagers followed suit, until they all stood there, a silent staring circle, ringed around the body of the one who'd once been mighty, who'd once been their tormenter, and now was only a hunk of bloodied flesh.   
They stood and just gazed, not even thinking at this point, not even daring to imagine how different things would be.   
Knothole Village was cloaked in strange silence. The silence stretched for five minutes. And then an hour. And then another... 


	10. the river's end

Chapter 10:  
The river's end   
  
The Black Flower was not in full blossom. Rather the little man was wilted in her arms, head lolling and eyes shut. A few mummering noises broke from his lips on occasion but otherwise the journey towards the dark city was quiet.  
Casssar didn't know why she headed back that way. She couldn't figure anywhere else to go. And it was Castdecass's home after all, wasn't it? And with his overweight master dead, it was his kingdom to inherit now.   
She passed by the dusty gray outskirts and into the dark streets she went, trotting with her small friend cuddled in her arms. At a muttered word from him, several robots that tried to apprehend her backed off. She wasn't worried. She could've just blasted them with a bolt of magic. They would have backed off permanently then...  
Her feet made no sounds on the streets, even when she clambered over small heaps of scrap metal that lay scattered around. The command center, a dark looming building, was in sight now, directly ahead. She went towards it, marveling at how the highest spires of the egg-shaped structure seemed to scrape the very roof of the sky itself.  
*What an impressive place.* It was so dark, and dreary, and puddles upon the ground reflected the rolling poison clouds above. Her eyes wandered up to gaze at them. They stretched across the skies, as far as her eyes could see, gray upon gray, thick.   
Castdecass moaned in her grip, but she ignored him, because a voice was yelling.  
"HEY!"  
It was not a robot's voice. She turned, cradling the small one in her arms.   
A tall being, swathed in black, was approaching her. As he drew nearer, she saw he was of Castdecass's kind, with a fair face and a shock of black hair, ruby eyes and sneering lips, and he stood with hands on hips a few feet in front of her.  
She scowled. Oh yes, she'd seen him before. He'd taken Cast away from her the last time they'd met. Dragged her little friend back into the dark city and back to his dark master.  
"I remember you," he said, red eyes narrowing a fraction. "I've seen you around Snively before..." His eyes traveled to the aforementioned human, and he sneered further. "What happened to him?"  
"Nothing," she said shortly. "He has had a long day. Much has happened."  
"Packbell," Cast muttered, opening one eye to eye the android. "Leave us alone."  
Casssar nodded. "Yes...leave us be...or you shall pay."  
"And what exactly is the price?" challenged the black-haired one, eyes blazing. "This time I won't let you go, girly. You'll get to find out what it feels like to be a robot, first-hand."  
"I doubt that." Casssar's tone was arrogant; she wasn't afraid.   
Packbell laughed, tilting his head and smiling at her as if she were a child who'd just said something cute. "Now, now girly, don't make me hurt you. You wouldn't like it."  
"Fuck off, Packbell," Cast struggled in her grip, so she released him. He leaned his little body forward, poking the android in the stomach. "Go away; you're supposed to be patrolling."  
"I AM patrolling," the android shot back, "and I see an intruder." Red eyes narrowed further, gazing back and forth between Casssar and Snively. "And you seem to be quite friendly with her."  
"She's not a Freedom Fighter," the small human's lips lifted into a sneer. Eyes locked with the android's; a haughty gaze... what did he have to fear from this annoying hunk of metal? Packbell had teased, tormented, abused, made it his personal hobby to make poor Snively's life miserable; but now the tiny Overlander felt no fear, not even a twinge of nervousness. Packbell had no more daddy to run to and tattle that Snively had fucked-up. And Casssar was here. She would protect him.  
*What would Packbell say if he knew 'daddy' was dead?* Snively's mouth opened slightly, tongue preparing itself to inform the android of Robotnik's untimely demise, then stopped.   
"It doesn't matter. She's a Mobian. And associating with them is a traitorous affair."  
"Oh." Snively tilted his head in the manner Packbell had earlier. "Maybe I was trying to trick her into revealing Knothole's location." A dark chuckle rose from his throat.  
One of the android's black brows slid up, and he pursed his lips for a moment, thinking. "Maybe..." He smiled wickedly. "But I highly doubt it. You were trying to get a piece, weren't you?" His eyes swept Casssar and he licked his lips. "I don't blame you..." His gaze slowed and wandered about where it shouldn't, lingering for long moments. The ermine scowled.   
"Look all you like... you'll never be able to touch..."  
"Really?" Packbell's smile turned into an unpleasant leer. "And how you gonna stop me, girly?" One of his heavy black-booted feet lifted and stepped towards her. "Or is big bad Snivvy gonna save you?" He laughed and gave the small one a shove.   
Casssar frowned now. "Don't touch him."   
"Oh, I don't want him." The android came nearer to the ermine, until he was just inches away, his hands rose up and hovered dangerously near her chest. "I'd much rather touch you." Cherry eyes blazed with a wicked light.  
"Move your hands any closer, and you shall regret it."  
"Really?" Packbell repeated and then his hands were right on her breasts, squeezing.  
Her hands shot out in response, shoving him hard. He took a step backwards, smirking, then grabbed her in a vicious grip, pressing his lips to hers.  
She shoved him away, snarling. "DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!"  
"Or what, bitch!?" He laughed in an insane fashion, and one hand flew out and cracked her hard across the face. She stumbled, gasping a little in shock. Seconds later, he had her in his grip again, locking his mouth to her bloodied one.   
Snively twitched an eyebrow, watching as her hands floated up to the sides of Packbell's face, almost as if she were to stroke him. But he saw those digits flex and magic crackle around them, and Packbell suddenly yelped and struggled to break free.   
"AHHHHHH! LETGOOOOO!" He stamped upon her foot.  
She held on tighter, the magic flaring around his head. An unpleasant smell emitted, like burning oil or plastic. Snively crinkled his nose, and eyes widened, watched the ermine and the android. His hands pushing on her chest, hers on his face, moving with him, not letting go. It was like a bizarre dance.   
Packbell's protests were dying to a gurgling noise, like his mouth had suddenly filled with something thick, like honey, or glue, and then he was altogether silent.   
She let him go, and Snively saw then...his entire face was just a melted mass, and his stomach rebelled at the sight, making him turn away and decorate the ground with a puddle of vomit. Casssar rolled the android over onto his stomach with her foot and brushed her hands together, satisfied.   
"He won't do that again."  
"I...I'm sure he won't." He felt suddenly weak and moaned, sinking down to his knees. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he realized he was completely exhausted and worn from the events of the day... so much had happened and his mind was starting to shut down.  
Shock, he supposed. Then Casssar's arms were around him again, cradling him to her warm chest, and they were striding through the city. He managed to stay in focus enough to dismiss any SWATs who came their way.   
  
She stepped through long long hallways inside the main building, the floors cold under her bare feet. He whispered directions to her against her fur, and she followed them, making her way to an enormous room, lined with huge computer monitors and consoles, and an unattractive green throne planted dead center in the room.   
"So, this is where your master lived..."  
"Yes..." he rasped, and then shut his eyes tight.  
*He's dead. I can't believe it. He's...* An image of that mangled body came to his head... he couldn't believe that had been Robotnik, that hunk of bloodied flesh that lay crumpled on the ground in... where had that been? He couldn't remember right now. But he didn't want to remember... all that blood. He could still feel it on his face... it felt so thick, like mud, and it even seemed like it was still wet, still warm.  
"Stop it," he moaned aloud, and buried his face deeper between the ermine's soft breasts. "Don't make me look anymore..."  
She cradled his bald head in her hands. "Sssssh, my little black flower...it'll be fine..."  
"Julian's dead," he said aloud. "Everything will be alright." A strange giggle came from him; the product of extreme weariness and unbelieving shock. "Everything will be just dandy right, Cass?"  
"Yes, yes," she assured him, sinking into the green throne. "You have what you want now, and so do I..." Her arms tightened around him and she planted a kiss on his forehead.   
*Well most of what I want, anyway.*  
She thought of the Source pools, of her father, of finding the person responsible for corrupting him.   
*I want to find them, I want to... yes...* But they seemed so unimportant right now. It was warm here, and she loved the feel of the tiny one's heartbeat against her fur. Arms cradled and lips adorned his head.  
It could wait.  
There was so much to discover right here. Like the strange feelings that arose in her by holding this small creature near.   
A small laugh escaped her.  
She supposed it was love.  
  
********  
  
"Everything will be alright, Sal!"  
Sonic was sitting on the wooden chair beside the Princess's bed, but she wouldn't look at him. Her head was buried underneath her pillow, her body under the covers.   
Sonic felt confused. He wondered how Snively had found Knothole. Because it had been the little runt who'd found it first, according to Uncle Chuck, who had come barreling frantically into the village. He too had stared open-mouthed at the corpse of Robotnik.   
It was still lying there. They didn't know what to do with it. Hadn't even dared to touch it, really. Someone had thrown a tarp over the bloodied pile to cover it. No matter how vile the man had been, it was still sickening to see him like that...  
"I mean, ole Buttnik's..." he tried to phrase it nicely, "...gone... I mean, we're supposed to be happy here!"  
She didn't respond, only lay there, feeling the silent drip-drip of tears down her cheeks.   
*How can everything be alright? When people are dead? Murdered. When I have blood on my hands. When I'm a murderer.*  
She tried to block out his voice. Yes, Sonic was right. Everyone would be happy; everything would change.   
But she knew... she knew with all her heart...   
  
That change wasn't always good...  
  
The END? 


End file.
